Moonlight Heart
by HeartMap
Summary: Seto had issues with the last Maid and asked Mokuba to grab any girl from the street to become a maid. Serenity is homeless and it's hard for her to get help since she feels like she is a bother. She meets Seto and got her job. Her job it to figure out why Seto allowed her to stay within his territory. Warning, it gets very dark with a twist. Figure out who is the murder.
1. Got A Job

"So, Seto. What is your plan?" Mokuba says.

"Pick up any girl from the streets make her my maid."

He sweat drop. "Are you sure about this?"

"I am sure."

"Okay, I'll see who I can pick out."

"I don't care who, just unless it's a girl that can't handle herself. I'll be in my office." I grab my suitcase and hop into my limo. "To the company."

…

(Serenity)

"Being homeless isn't so bad. I mean, at least I could… Who I am kidding. It sucks. I miss the homemade food and a house. I have been living in a cardboard box for a year. Ah. I hate life."

I got out of the box and fix my long black dress. "At least this fits me even if I stole it from the hangers." I walked down the streets when a huge limo stops in front of me.

I keep on walking when the window rolls down. "Excuse me." I look at him and keep on walking. "Hey!" I stop and pointed at myself. "Yes, you."

I walked over to him. "What can I do for you?"

"Would you like to be a maid?"

"A maid? Sure. I have nothing else to do. What do I do?"

"Well, hop on."

"Really? Okay." I took it since I am broke and nowhere to go. I hop in. It was very fancy here.

"Name." He says.

"Serenity Wheeler." He was writing it down.

"Where did you worked at?"

"At an ice cream shop as the cashier when I was just fifteen."

"Anywhere else?" He says.

"No, that's been my first and last job."

"College?"

"No, I drop out of high school when I was just fifteen."

"Reasons?" He says.

"Family issues. It was the hardest time for me."

He stops writing and looks at me. "What else have you done in your life."

"My family died. They thought I was dead too. So my mother's side of the family took me in, but they weren't too nice to me, so I run away. I didn't go so well for me. That explains my life and now I am here."

"So, you are homeless?"

"Yes, I am. No, worry. I work hard and pick up after whomever. I will work hard for this job. If this is even a real job. I heard many stories about this kind of jobs. I don't mean being a maid." I cross my arms as the car took off. The back of my mind is smiling brightly.

"Do you know how I am?" He says.

"No, I don't. Who are you?"

"Mokuba Kaiba."

"Never heard of you," I said the nicest way.

"You never heard of Kaiba company?" He says.

"Kaiba? No, I just came into town last night," I lied to him, but it keeps him off my track."

"Well, I will start putting you with the other maids." He calls someone. "I found a maid for you. Okay, I'll let her in the house." He hangs up. "You will start today."

"Oh, okay. That will be lovely." I smirk a little, 'the amount of money just being a maid. I wonder how much? I wonder how long this ride is. What kind of adventures awaits me?'

"Serenity, when was the last time you brush your hair?" He says.

"I don't brush my hair, it's the thing of the past now. I am used to it."

"Okay… Um… What kind of things you did when you are homeless."

I sweat drop. "It's a survival. Yeah, it's one of the kind, I am."

He didn't ask anything else. I looked out the window. We were very far from my place. I got car sick and my memories of the car crash came to me. I hold tight to myself as I close my eyes. 'I hate cars.'

"Are you okay?"

"Just a little car sick, that's all," I said.

I haven't eaten anything for the last three days. I feel very sick. I remember stealing food from the trash just to eat, it was a piece of cooked rice that was in a plastic bag that was nicely close. It was worth eating that. I missed homemade food for a very long time now. I would go on dates just to eat. I mean they dump me, but it was worth a try. I lay back and open my eyes. 'I haven't kissed anyone. I wonder if I ever have a good boyfriend to end up with. All I could know, maybe I will be working for a beautiful woman that will look at me lower than her. It saddens me.' I looked out the window.

We made it to the house which it was a mansion. We stop in front of the entrance. We got out and walked towards the door. Mokuba notices my beat up blue sneakers that I found hanging on the wires of a random street. He opens the large doors and I entered. He closes them. "My brother will be coming shortly to meet you."

"Brother? What's his name," I turn to see him?

"Seto. When you see him, call him by Mr. Kaiba."

"Mr. Kaiba. Got it."

"Take a seat on the sofa." Mokuba shows me where is the living room. I sat down quickly. It was so soft. 'I wonder if I could take a quick shower when I start working here and wash my clothes when they aren't looking." I want to smile, but I hold it.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"Water will be fine," I said.

He rings a bell when a maid comes in. "You ring, Master?"

"Can you bring water."

She bows, "yes, master." She looks so lovely. She has long red hair and green eyes. She walks away.

"That is Linda, she will be working with you. If you get the job." I nod.

His cell phone rings and he answers. "Hello. Okay. I'll let her know." He hangs up. "Serenity, he will be here any minute."

The maid comes back with the tray of water as she places it on the coffee table. "Anything else, Master?"

"No, that will be all. You can go back to work. Thank you." She bows and walks away.

I grab the pitcher of water and pour the water into the cup. I place the pitcher down and drank the water very fast. I sigh, saying, "that's the stuff."

"Are you a drinker?"

"No, I don't drink and never will." I drank again. Someone enters and it a handsome man. I think I blushed a little. I place the cup down and lay back just a little.

"Big brother, this is Serenity Wheeler."

He took a seat next to his brother. "I am Seto Kaiba." He lays back and put his leg over his other as he crosses his arms. "Did anyone tell you to look like a train wreck for an interview?"

I sweat drop. "Oh… Okay. Any questions." I said.

"Mokuba, chart." He put his hand out. Mokuba gives it to him. I sat up straight. This is a little nerve breaking. "So you are homeless? Mokuba, when I tell you any girl, I didn't mean homeless."

'Do I fight for my job or leave it and be broke?' My whole world turns cold. 'What should I do?'

"You probably steal to get food and clothes. You don't many manners and never will." I looked at him dead in the eyes and didn't say a word to him. "This interview is over."

"Just because I am homeless doesn't mean I will steal from you. I do have manners and I didn't like what you said about me. You don't even know me, to begin with, you already assume me being such a way. You don't even know my real background and how I became homeless. Don't you ever talk to a person that way, you will get a serious talk and you already have." I stand up. "I will show myself to the exit. Thank you, Mokuba for allowing me to come, I guess I am not welcome by your brother." I shook my head. I walked towards the doors. I opened them and walked down the stairs. I didn't even look behind me. I keep on walking towards the gate. I tried opening the gate, but it won't open. I waited. I tap my left foot and cross my arms.

"Serenity." I turn around to see him. "I want you to prove yourself that you won't steal from me anything from my house." He crosses his arms. I blink a couple of times to allow what he just said to sink in. "Stay." He grabs my arms and pulls me back to the house. We walked towards the stairs and headed up the stairs. He throws me onto the floor. "Prove yourself. You start working right now."

I got up and I was about to slap him when two maids grab me as we quickly went upstairs. 'That's how I got my job.'


	2. A prisoner with an Income

They close the door not knowing what is in store for me in the future. I sigh and cross my arms. 'This maid, stuff. Just thinking about it this way, I am a prisoner with an income.' I thought to myself.

"I am Miss. Love. You must wear this dress, but first, take a shower." She went towards a cabinet that was far from a lavish bed. I walked over to the bed and touch it. I left me a memory that I use to be with my mom. She would read me a bedtime story. I knew better to show my tears. "Here you go. Hurry, Master Seto doesn't wait for long." Miss. Love is another woman. She has long red hair with red eyes.

I grab the normal uniform. "Ah, okay. Where is the bathroom?"

"Right behind you." I turn around to see another door. "Okay, I'll take a fast shower." I headed over to it. I sigh as I twist the doorknob, slowly opening the door to see a huge bathroom. It was shining and nice. I went in and locked the door.

I slide down towards the floor. I sigh again as my tears run down my cheeks. "This is my life, why? I am broke, but nowhere to go? I don't know. I'm trapped with a paycheck yet to come." I close my eyes.

…

After I take a shower the maid uniform fit me like a glove. I like the fact the shirt was up to my knees. I put my old dress on top of the sink. I put my long brown hair in a high ponytail. "At least, it fits me. Now, to face that Moonlight." I headed out.

Love was seated on the bed as she turns her head to look at me. "Come on, no time to be wasting. There's a lot of things to do. Follow me." We walked away from the outstanding bedroom. "So, you will be sweeping, dusting, mopping, washing dishes, taking out the trash, laundry, light bulbs when they go out, picking up after Mokuba, Seto, and Noah." She stops and turns around to see me making me stop so I won't hit her.

I nod. "I understand. Aw….. Yeah, that sounds like fun..." I laugh like an idiot.

"Very well, if you break anything within the house, it comes out of your paycheck. Don't be the one to break everything you touch." She turns around to walk away. I followed her. She was a stuck up. I whisper to myself. "I didn't pick this. He did."

"What was that?" She asked in a rude manner.

"I said, what you pick for me to do… First..." I was out of words with this person called Love.

"Well, one more thing, if you eat anything in their kitchen, you will have to pay out of our pocket to replace it."

"That sounds ketchup." I just ruin my career.

She raises an eyebrow. "Your parents must be very disappointed in you."

I stop walking. "Like you know if they are alive or dead. So, don't ever talk about my parents."

She stops. "I'm sorry to hear. Come on, time is not our friend." I followed her. "Your time starts now and your shift will end at five o'clock." We were going downstairs.

"What time do I start?"

"Six o'clock every morning."

'Six to five? I don't even have money for food. I still wonder how I make it back to my homeless place.' I wanted to hit myself against the wall. 'The struggles are way too real for me.' I think to myself.

We went to the kitchen. "You will start with the dishes. Carry on." The kitchen was massive. I walked over to the sink which it was divided into two. The dishes were in the right. I started to wash dishes.

"Remember to dry them and place them above. I will come back shortly. Don't break any of them." She walks away and left the kitchen. I sigh and bend a little while washing the cups. I raise the blue cup just to see what was written under it when it fell on the floor. "No..." I said quietly as I can be. I picked it up as fast as I can.

I looked everywhere to place it so I hide it behind the refrigerator. I place every big piece behind it. The small ones in the trash can. I place back the refrigerator as I heard the broken pieces being moved to. I went back to wash the dishes. I place it in the cabinet above me.

I sigh, 'they won't notice," I dried another cup as I place it back. Someone cleared their throat behind me. I stay here shocked. 'Did he hear me drop the cup? Did he see it?' My heart was racing as I breathe a little heavy with my mouth open. My eyes were wide open. "Yes..." I said.

"You are letting the water run." Seto deep voice says.

I turn it off quick. "Oh, didn't notice." I bit my lip as I close my eyes. 'Please, go away. Leave me.'

"Don't let the water run for long. You are wasting my money." He walks away from the kitchen. I open my eyes as I grab onto the sink as I sigh and shook a little. I felt weak. "Why..."

…

I was done with the washing. I sweep and mop the kitchen. I was done so I looked at my clean floor when a random man comes in and leaving a track of dirt on the floor. I didn't like him.

He didn't knowledge me. He went to the cabinet and says, "where is my cup." He looks at me.

"What cup, sir? I am new today."

"You don't know where is my cup?" He asked.

"Cup? I don't know what are you talking about. I am new here. I wash all the plates and put them up there just like Love told me to do. I am only obeying orders, sir." My mind is screaming. "You must misplace..."

"I don't misplace. What's your name!" He demanded.

"Serenity Wheeler, sir."

"Serenity? If you haven't seen my cup, then I must find out who place all the dishes here." He walked past me. "There it is." He walks in. "Wash this!" He gives me a green cup.

"Right away, sir." I walked into the kitchen.

"You did a horrible job on the floor look at it. Mop it again."

"Yes, sir. If you didn't walk on it, it would have dry..."

"Do not talk to me that way!" He yelled at me.

I wash his cup and place it on the side of the sink. "Pour some orange juice, Serenity!" I went to the refrigerator. I grab the orange juice and pour it. "Well, aren't you going to give it to me?!" He raises his voice once more. I grab the cup and went towards him I place it close to his face that the glass his touching his nose.

I talked in a deep voice. "Here, if you want it." He grabs the cup. I gave him the crazy eye and a creepy smile, "Have a nice day." as I moved my head to the right. He freaks out as he walks away fast. I back up while looking at him, he looks back as he runs a little. I was out of his sight. I laughed to myself. "That brat."

…

I was done cleaning the floor. I walked away from the kitchen, the dining room off to my right. I walked towards it. It was a huge table. I enjoyed it. I walked in feeling a princess.

"What are you doing here?" I turn around to find him.

"Ah… I thought it might be some clean… You know, that thing that maid uses to wipe. You know, that thing that people use. You know that thing..."

"Enough. You are giving me a headache." He crosses his arms as he lay next to the wall. "Why have you freaked out Noah. He said you harassed him."

"I did? I don't remember. Let me recall what he did." I did the thinking post. "Um. He yelled and more yelling. He demanded me to pour his drink. Ugh. Yeah." I looked at him. "What would you do if someone yelled at you?"

"I would throw them out of my house." He says.

"I only gave him a creepy smile along with moving my head to the side. That's it."

"Don't do that again." He walks away.

"Wait." I chase after him. "What time do I get off?"

"Eight." He walks away, heading to the door that leaves outside. I grab the wall and drop to my knees. "Eight?" I smile, "more money. Also, more sleeping." I stand up and headed to the living room where I was earlier. I sat down and put my feet up as I lay back. "Jup, I could get used to this." I close my eyes as I put my feet down.

…

"Serenity!" I open my eyes to see her yelling at me. "You have fallen asleep. How dare you!"

I rub my eyes. "I was tired."

"You wasted four hours!"

I stand up still rubbing my eyes. "I'll get to it. Seto will be home in an hour. He wants the plates set up."

…

I was peeing on myself. I couldn't hold it. I grab the bucket and the sponge. "I'll do the bathrooms."

"Fine! Don't take long." Love says. The other maids were taking the plates. I headed upstairs. I went back to the bedroom. I was in, I place everything down. I went to the bathroom, then I lay down on the bed. "So, this is how it feels. It feels so good." I looked at the ceiling. "So, can you be my friend? No, well, maybe." I turn my side to see the bucket. "You can also be my friends. Mister. Bucket. Mister. Sponge. Mister. Chemicals," I stand up and grab it. "Now, let's go meet up with, "Mrs. Mrs. Mop."

I headed downstairs to the kitchen. I put it away. "Um. What else to do?"

I heard people talking. I turn behind me. "I want something to eat. I open the refrigerator as I grab two strawberries from its package. I wash them and eat them. The green leaf part. I wrap them in paper and put them in the trash. I sat on the floor waiting for orders. I lay behind the cabinet. I looked at the ceiling. "You can be my friend too."

I close my eyes. "Serenity!" I open my eyes to see her again. "Get up at once." So I did. "You aren't finished."

"Miss. Love. I am done for today. I'll see you tomorrow." A woman comes in.

I looked away and went to open the trash bin. 'What am I doing with my life?'

"I'll see you tomorrow. Serenity, why are you looking in the trash?"

"I thinking if I should throw it out or not." I lied.

"Well, you through it out before you leave. Come on, you have the stuff to do."

…

I walked around after cleaning up a mess that one of the guests made. I went upstairs and went to the room. I lay back on the bed. "Mister. Ceiling. What else is to do? Everything is clean, much cleaner than my box house." I sigh as I looked at the door. "I wonder if I ever get out of this house alive."


	3. Already Late

I went to the kitchen and looked around. "Miss. Serenity." I turn around to see her.

"Yes, Love?"

"Don't answer me in that manner. I am leaving for tonight. You should do the same. Do you have a ride?"

"No, I don't. I live kind of far from here."

"That's too bad. How about I'll give you a ride."

I nod. "That will be lovely. I'll get my dress and I'll be back." I walked past her when she says, "one more thing, you have to wash that uniform before returning to work."

"Will do." I headed upstairs into the bedroom. I heard someone in the shower. I remove the uniform quickly and put on my old on. I headed out without anyone seeing me. I headed downstairs.

"Are you ready?" She heard a black hat with a black dress.

"Yes, ma'am." We went to the garage. Her car was black. We got in and said. "The locations that you are staying?"

"Um... Mill Street." (I just made it up. :])

"Oh, that place? I heard it's filled with homeless people."

"I'm living next to the apartment. It was cheap." I said.

"Oh, I hope you move out soon. That place isn't safe for a young girl like yourself." She says as we drove out.

I hold the maid clothe a little tight, "yeah, it isn't so bad." Soon our conversation became quieter. I remember the street names on which to take. I notice a bus passing by, I took a mental note which bus to follow.

"Where is your place?"

"A little up head. Right here." It was next to an apartment building. Thank you so much. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Be safe hon."

I got out. I walked slowly towards the apartment as she took off. I went to my box home and enter it. I lay back with my dress maid on top of me. "I can't be seen wearing this. I have to wash it before I leave tomorrow. How if I am broke."

…

Next morning, I straight to walking, wearing my hair on top of my head. I looked like the ring girl. I keep walking towards my job with my clothes in hand. I almost made it. I was walking for an hour. I think I was late for work I looked up to the dark sky. "Whatever."

…

After a long walk, I was late for work. The gate was locked. I didn't care so I took a seat near the bush. I fix my hair as I looked at the peeking sun that was ready to shine on me. A person comes out. "You..."

I looked at the person as I stand up. "Finally, I came back to work. I still new here."

"Oh, you're that girl that Seto hired yesterday." He says. He was a guard that works here. He more handsome than Seto. "Yeah, what time is it?"

"Seven. You should have been here an hour ago."

"Yeah, I know. I had to walk over here."

He opens the gate for me, "oh, you walked all the way here?"

"Yeah, I did." I walked past him. "Thanks, I'll start right away." I headed in. I walked up the staircase when the limo pulls up behind me. I opened the door to see Seto staring back at me. I froze for a bit.

"You are late!" He raises his voice.

"Calm your balls. I'm here." I walked past him. He grabs my wrist tightly. "Don't you ever talk to me that way."

"Look, I'm here, am I? So, let go." He turns me to see his mad face. I look at his eyes.

"You will not talk to me like you would with your thug friends. I am your master!" He raises his voice.

"Whatever." I let go as I walked towards the kitchen. I heard him slam the door. "What a rich bastard."

…

(Seto)

I got into my limo, 'that ungrateful girl. I'll teach her a lesson for talking to me that way.'

"Is everything okay, Mr. Kaiba?" My driver asked.

"Don't ask about me, keep your eyes on the road."

Soon, I have arrived at my company. I got out and headed upstairs.

…

(Serenity)

I notice a picture of Seto and his brother. I picked it up. "So, he can smile?"

"Serenity." I place back the picture and turn to see Mokuba. "Good Morning."

"Morning, I heard you turn up late today." He says.

I smile a little. "Well, I started my walk at 5 so I didn't come here until 7. I got a little lost. So, I came here a little bit late, maybe tomorrow I'll get here on time."

"I am surprised that my brother didn't fire you."

"Eh," I shrug, "don't worry, I'll be fine. Anything you want, Master Mokuba." I said.

"Not really, I have to get going. I have school. See you around." He walks away. I went to the dining room. I grab the plates as I took them back to the kitchen. I wash them and place them back.

"Serenity, have you seen a white cup?" Linda says.

"No, I haven't I have been doing dishes since yesterday. I haven't seen that cup." I told her.

"There is it." She grabs it. I sigh. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I thought I lost it or something," I said to her.

"You know, there is a special cup Seto likes."

I stop washing. "What kind of cup is it?"

"A blue cup. It says to my special brother or something like that. Mokuba bought it. Seto asked for it, but couldn't find it. You know where it went?"

"No, I don't. I did dish yesterday, but I didn't see it."

She walks away and comes back saying this, "you broke it. Didn't you."

I looked at her with a serious look, "does it seem I broke it? I am new here. I would have reported it."

"I guess you are right. I'm sorry." She walks away once more.

I think to myself on what to do with the pieces behind the refrigerator. I finish the plates and headed to grab the broom. "I guess, I have to wait until most have left." I started to broom and clean up. Love enters the kitchen. "I have already..."

"Miss. Love. I love to sweep. It's a little bit dirty, don't you agree." I was picking up dirt.

"Very, well. Today, you can leave with the rest of the girls at 12 is your lunch break."

I nod as she walks away. I throw away the dirt as I picked up a glass behind the refrigerator. I put it in my dress pocket. I went upstairs to the room. I took it out. It says, 'to my bro...'

"Okay, it's a mug. I'll just replace it. I just have to get all the pieces out of there. I need a bag. I looked everywhere for a place to hide it. I got out the room and went to the kitchen to find some bags. I found it as I place the glass in there. I put it in my pocket. I walked around to find something to do. I went to the living room to sweep. Soon, I found a picture of the same mug. "To my brother with much love. Ah, that's what is it says." Seto was holding it up without smiling. Mokuba was next to him.

"I wish I had a phone." I continue to sweep. Linda comes in. "I'll take over, you can do the bathrooms."

I gave her the broom and left to go to the kitchen. I grab my friends and headed upstairs. I started in the bathroom where I took shower real quick and looked into the mirror as I used some of their mouthwash. I smile. "Good enough." I clean the bathroom. I went to the other bedroom that was a little bigger. I went to the bathroom and it was a little bigger. "Damn." I notice the blow drier on top of the big sink. "Nice, I'll use this." I used it. I brush my hair as well. I clean the brush. "Alright, I'm done," as I put my hair in a high ponytail. I clean the bathroom then went to the other bathroom and so on.

…

We went downstairs. "Can you do the laundry and fold them?"

"Your name? I have seen you around." I asked.

"Bell." She has short black hair with brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Serenity."

"You should start now." She walks away. I put the items away and headed for the door that was next to the sink. I went downstairs. I turn on the lights. I notice how huge the man cave is. "Wow." There's one sofa, rug, and a television too. I notice the pile of clothes. I went to wash them, "how to use one?" I got my dress from my pocket and throw it in there along with the rest. "Um... What now?" I put a little of the liquid. I press the start button. "That should I do it?"

I sat down as I washed it go around. I lay back. "Wash and wash you go." I laid down on the hard cold ground. "What else to do?" I close my eyes.

…

I heard a beep. I rub my eyes. I notice it stopped washing. I grab the basket and put the clothes in it. I put it in the drier. It started to go around.

I sat in front of it. "Um… What else is to do? You only do the job for me." I bounce both of my legs against the floor. I puff my cheeks as I keep looking at it. "I'll go to sleep." I lay down on the floor. I close my eyes. "I'll just wait here."

…

I woke up and it was done. I rub my eyes and started to fold them. I put my black dress in my pocket. I put the rest in the basket. "Just place it here, I don't where they go." I went upstairs and went to look for an o'clock. It was twelve. "I have lunch?" I smirk. "I'll do just that." I went to the kitchen.

"Are you done with your laundry?" Miss. Love says.

I turn around. "Yes, ma'am."

"Very good, you have your break. Go now, go to a place to eat."

"Oh, okay. Thank you. I just have to change that all."

"Do it fast." She walks away. I smiled as I went to the staircase to the basement and changed. I grab another bag and put my uniform in there. I headed out and went to the living room to watch some Television since they left without me. I put on some news. It was just me all to myself. I went to the kitchen and grab some snacks to eat. I grab bread and some little milk. "That hits the spot." I put everything back.

I went to the living room to watch some television again. I smile as I saw something very funny. I changed it back to the news and turn it off. I went upstairs to change into my outfit. I headed downstairs. The maids return as I was dusting away. "Welcome back, ladies. I just started to work right now."

"You did our chores?" Bell says.

"No, I won't do your chores. I only just started dusting."

"Oh, it's fine, Bell. Come on, back to work everyone. Can we talk." Miss. Love says.

We went to the living room. "I heard that you are poor."

"I am."

"So, the rumors are true." She walks away.


	4. Necklace

'Well, damn.' I walked away with that thought in my head. I went to the kitchen when Bell comes up with the laundry. "You haven't put them away.

"You didn't tell me who clothes were that or which bedroom. So, I thought the rest was up to you. Sorry."

"No, it's fine. It was my mistake not telling you where to place it, after all, you are still new." She walks past me.

…

(Seto)

It was dinner time, Mokuba texts me to go home for once. So, I did. 'I have to start paying her.' I got out the limo and walked inside. I walked in to see no one. Miss. Love notice I am here. She bows. "Good afternoon, master."

"Where is Serenity?" I asked for her.

"She is upstairs."

"Go bring her to me, now."

"Yes, master." Miss. Love went upstairs.

I went to the living room and took a seat. I turn on the television where I have left the channel this morning. Serenity walks in. I notice a bag in my pocket.

"Why you have a bag in your pocket."

"Oh, I found a good idea to carry a bag to put the dirt in it. I'll throw it away soon." I found her every odd comparing to the other. "What can I do for you? Do you want something to drink? You want something to eat? You want..."

"Enough. I make those decisions on my own. Explain to me, why you have come late today?"

"I walk here. So, I was lost and I took me a long while to get here. When would I get paid?" She asks.

"Let me see, yesterday I hire you, today you almost got fired. You get fifty. I don't want you coming tomorrow or the next day. On Monday, you will return at seven on the dot. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir. When do I leave?"

"Right now." I took out my wallet and gave her a fifty.

"Okay, I'll just have to bring down the items from the bathroom upstairs." She walks away fast before I even can speak.

"That girl." I hissed under my breath.

…

(Serenity)

I changed and went to the kitchen to grab the rest of the big pieces and run towards the exit. "Why are you running?" Seto voice catches up to my ears.

I turn around. "You are wondering of this bag, I put my uniform in it. I run because I can."

"You put your uniform in a bag?" He asked.

I nod, "you know me, homeless you need to improvise everything."

"Leave the bag here."

"Nope, see you on Monday." I walked towards the door. He was walking towards me. I opened the door and run out the gate. I keep on running while holding the bag against me. I keep on going until I got to a red light. I looked behind me to see Seto running towards me. I made a run for, I almost got hit, but I keep on running. I keep on running until I had no air left in my lungs. I went up to a random person. "Excuse me, but where to go to get a custom-made cup?" I swallow hard and was impatient so I couldn't hold still.

"Oh, two blocks. You want to take a right and all the way in the other light, you will see it."

"Thank you, ma'am." I went towards it.

…

I found it and went in. "What can I help you with?"

"I want to rebuild a custom size cup. Let me show you how it uses to look." I took out the broken pieces. "I'm sorry, it broke and I didn't have time to throw them away. I just really need a look alike. Can you?" I asked the old man.

"Of course, I can. Let me take a look. He put on gloves and looks at it. "That will be forty dollars."

I smile as I took out the money. "I got the money for it. Okay, make sure it's the same color cup too."

"Don't worry, I got this."

I smile, "thank you. I'm sorry, today has been a little bit awful."

He smiles. "Well, take it easy, I got this."

"How many hours?" I asked.

"How about tomorrow. I have to put all the details in it. Don't worry about it."

I smile. "Once again, thank you so much. I'll be back almost the same hour or so."

"Sure thing." I paid for it. He gave me change. I got was ten dollars.

"See you tomorrow." I walked away from the shop down two blocks when Seto notices me. I waved at him. He runs and walks up to me. "Give that bag."

"I'm sorry, but I had to pay someone in a hurry. Here you go." I gave him the bag.

"Pay someone?" He raises an eyebrow.

I nod. "I don't do drugs. It was for a person that needs it. She needed the money more than me. She has kids. Well, I'll see you on Monday." I walked away.

Seto grabs my wrist, "you shouldn't give your earning money away." He lets go as he walks past me.

I looked at him. "He cares?"

…

The following afternoon, I went to the shop. The man notices me. "Aw, young Miss. I have your cup ready." I walked up to the counter. "I'll get it." He went to the back. He comes out with a box.

"Are you sure that's mine?"

"Yes, let me make sure." He opens the box and it was the blue cup with the same writing. I smile. "Ah, that looks so nice. I love it. Thank you so much."

"Don't thank me, thank you for coming here." He puts it back in the box.

"In second thought, can you hold it for me. I'll pick it on Monday afternoon. I have to place it back before they notice."

"Sure thing. Well, see you soon."

…

I still had ten dollars. I still ask for people money. I went to my box home and count the money. "Fifteen dollars. Just enough for breakfast."

…

Sunday, was okay. I eat out. It was little, but at least I eat.

…

Monday, came. I went to work. I did the same thing. Soon lunch came, I headed out with the bag of my uniform. I went to the shop.

"You are ready to pick up?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll get it." He went to the back and gets it out. "Here you go." I grab the box and put it in my bag. I hold it against me. "Thank you. See you soon." I walked out the shop and towards the house. I made it and went inside. I went to the counter top and place the cup inside of the cabinet. I cut the box and throw it in the trash. I went to the living room and watched some cartoons. I turn it off as I heard the door open. I didn't change back. I grab my bag and went to greet them. I didn't even eat anything. I just wasted my time watching television. "Welcome back."

"Hello, you haven't changed back. Go on, and change." Miss. Love says.

I went upstairs into one of the bathrooms. I used the bathroom and changed back. I headed downstairs.

"Homeless," Linda says.

I didn't respond as I walked away from her. I went to the basement and put my bag under the sofa. I went upstairs when Linda stands in front of me. "Why are you here?"

"I was checking if there's any laundry that Miss. Love or Bell put down here."

"No, why did my Seto give you a job here? You are homeless. Did you beg for this?" She laughs. "I'll call you homeless from..."

"Serenity!" Miss. Love called out to me which she was in the kitchen.

Linda was about to poke me when I grab her wrist and bend it. I whisper in her ear. "Don't touch me. I am a black belt. Do I make myself clear?" I let go of her and went to the kitchen. I just lied to her, but I was serious that makes it more fun to tease.

"Serenity, where have you found the Seto's cup?"

"Oh, yeah. I found it under the sofa in the living room. I guess, someone pushed it in there."

"Under the sofa? I guess one of us pushes it against it. Sometimes, Noah likes to leave this cups next to the sofa. Thank you for cheeking." She walks away. I smile with my eyes closed. I walked away. 'I just know Linda is up to something. I need to keep an eye on her.'

I went upstairs to the room. I lay on the bed and looked at my best friend. "Hello, best friend. Anything new? Umm… I guess, just keep an eye on Linda, she is mean." I got up and went to the big bedroom. "I wonder whom room belongs to."

I looked through everything. I grab an underwear. "I bet it is Seto." I put it back and went on the computer. "I guess it, wait. Why he has information about me. Um... Last time, I lived in an orphanage record are here too. Since then I haven't been active with my profile." I smile. "You like me, don't you?" I turn it off. I headed out of his room.

"There you are," Bell says. "I have been looking for you. Why are you in Seto's room."

"I was checking if I left the sponge in his bathroom. I'm sorry."

"Stop with the sorry, I am tired of it. Something got stolen. Linda said someone stole Seto's necklace."

"I'll check around. I'll check downstairs." I went basement to the sofa. I got my bag and found the necklace. I put it in my pocket and went upstairs. "No, nothing down there," I said to Bell.

"Keep on looking." She says.

"I'll check upstairs." I went upstairs and went to his room. I looked everywhere to put it back. I found a black box fit for a necklace. I put it back and place it nice and neat. I headed out.

"I was just in there, there's nothing," Bell says.

"I know. I was looking under the bed, under stuff."

"Yeah, I know. It's weird." I don't trust Bell at this point. "Yeah, let's keep on going. I didn't find anything. I'll reach up here."

"Okay." Bell went downstairs. I did notice a phone in his room. I went back in there. I called his phone number which it, looked it up online. He picks up. "Hello." In a rude matter.

"Hello, this is Serenity. I image you heard the news."

"I did, whoever stole..."

"I find it."

"You what?!"

"I know it's going to find my story odd, but I find it in my bag when I wanted to grab my dress. Um. I don't know why it's there. I didn't know you have a necklace. The last person to enter the basement was Linda. I hope you look into her. I did put it back where it belongs." He hangs up.

I put the phone back and went downstairs. "Did anyone find it?" Miss. Love says.

"No," we all said at the same time.

"Oh, Seto is going to be so upset." Miss. Love walked back and forth biting her fingernails.

"I know who stole it, so don't worry, Miss. Love" Linda says, "when he gets here, I'll tell him what I saw."

"Miss. Love, what should we do?" I asked her.

"Ah, keep looking. Carry on, find it. I hope you are right, Miss. Linda." Miss. Love gave her the eye.

…

I help look until we heard the door open. "Maids!" Seto yelled angrily. We headed towards him. He looks at us with an angry look. "Stay here." He walks upstairs soon coming back with the black box in his right hand. "Where is my necklace?" He demanded.


	5. Save

"It was Serenity. I saw her take it, I know where it is. I was waiting for you to tell you directly." Linda says.

I looked at Linda with a plain look. "I only clean, that's how I earn my money. If you have proof show me where I have placed it."

"Fine, I'll prove to you, I have seen you take it." She walks away. We followed her to the basement and took out my bag under the sofa. She looks through it. "Where is it? I know..."

"Know what? Serenity called me knowing someone set her up. She said you were the last person that enter the basement."

"That's..."

"True. I didn't know he had a necklace. I might be a homeless person, but I gave him my word that I won't steal from him, do you understand the words that come out of my mouth."

"What about the cup! You broke it and place it behind the refrigerator!" She yells as she smirks.

"I knew, I will be discovered sooner or later and you know what I did; with the money that I earn, I managed to replace it. You got no dirt on me, now. You corner yourself, Linda. What an awful move you played. "Your Seto' will no longer be on your side." I walked away going up.

"You are fired, Linda. Pack everything and leave to never return again."

I went to the dining room and hide under the table. "Fine! Pick a homeless person over a decent person that has a house!" She walks out slamming the front doors.

I crawl out and stand up. "Wow."

Seto enters, "you… If you ever break something without telling me..."

"I replace it, didn't I? It took some time, but I did it. Look how happy you look now. What do you say?" He looks pissed. "Next time, I won't replace anything, I would like to hear a thank you next time." I walked past him. I heard him throw a chair. I stop and walked back in there. "Don't be pissed about something I did nice even I didn't tell you. Look at it this way, I just saved your ass."

He walks towards me with an angry look. "You might save my items this time around, but not for long." He was about to walk away when I grab his wrist.

"Don't worry, I am more like a wild person, I'm not normal. Be careful, what you say to me." I push his arm towards him. We exchanged eye contact as he left the dining room.

Miss. Love comes in. "You disrespected him."

I picked up the chair that was across the table, "he won't fire me, Mokuba is my master, not him."

"You're telling me that Mokuba hired you?"

"Yes, he begged Seto for me to stay and work. Mokuba picked me up from the streets, not Seto So, as I result from this, Noah or Seto isn't my masters. I know, I should show them respect, but I won't respect someone that is bitter."

"That makes sense. Let us take a seat. I have some information to share with you. Let me tell you a secret," we took a seat next to each other, "Mokuba and Seto aren't really Kaiba children, he adopted them." She whispers as she grabs my hands. "They died in a train wreck that happened a long while back, as a result, neither family members wanted them, so Kaiba picked them up from the orphanage. Since he was friends with their father. They never really had a mother and Kaiba was very strict with them. Kaiba took the freedom of Seto being a child. He would always put him to work, leaving anytime him being a normal child." I looked down at what she said. "Now, dear. Be more respectful towards Seto." She gets up and walks away.

I sat here thinking about them. "Damn." I lay back on the chair. "No mother? At least they had a father even if he was a jerk towards him." I stand up and walked away from the dining room. "I notice Mokuba coming in. I went up to him. "Master, Mokuba. I have to confess to you something. Come with me to the kitchen."

"Sure." He follows me to the kitchen.

I took out the cup from the cabinet. I gave it to him. "I broke it on my first day. I felt really bad, so my first earning money, I went to the local store to rebuild it. I didn't want to tell anyone because I knew I would get a lot of yelling. So, I took it into my own matter to do what is right, even if I didn't tell you or anyone. I'm sorry that have broken your gift for Seto."

He looks at it. "It looks like the old one, but new. You know, I wanted to replace it anyway because Linda chip the handle. I got mad at her for that. Thank you for replacing it." He smiles. "I think, my big brother hasn't seen it yet, did he?"

"No, not yet."

"Does he knows you replace it?"

"Yes, Linda got fired today. He almost got me fired for a necklace that your brother had. I didn't know he had it. Luckily, I knew she was up to something and clear everything out."

I whisper to him. "You want to know a secret."

"What is it?"

"She called Seto hers. Isn't that funny?" I laughed a little.

"Eww. I won't allow my brother to be around her."

I shook his head a little. "Alright, get going. Big sister got this."

He looks up to me, "big sister?"

I nod, "why not? You did hire me. As a big sister and maid, I'll protect you too." I tap his nose. I turn him around. "You see that kitchen exit."

"What about it?"

"Each time you exit a room or a place you are taking a big decision that just happened in your life. Like just now. Now, remember every decision has a good and bad side of it just like a coin. Maybe turning into your big sister is a bad choice. We don't know that yet, as soon as you walk out this kitchen as fate takes over and then again things can get crazy. Now try it." I push him a little towards it. He looks at me. "Come on, walk through the exit. Let's see what our life has in mind." He walks out.

I smiled as I giggle.

…

It was dinner time. Seto drank from the cup that I bought. I was left alone to do the dishes. I wash them. Everyone was going upstairs. Soon, I took some strawberry to eat for tonight and left the house.

…

In my little box home as I eat the strawberry. "I'm hungry. I wonder if I can go to a buffet to eat. I miss eating hot meal."

…

Next day, I went to work. My stomach growled. I felt weak. I took a shower and went straight to Seto's room. I looked around for food and found nothing. I went to Noah's room, nothing. I went to Mokuba's room and nothing. I went downstairs to the basement to look for food. I found one of those packaged food under the sofa it was a peanut butter bar. I grab it and opened it. I eat it. "That's the stuff."

I heard someone coming downstairs. I got up and went over to the washer machine. I put away the food. "There you are." I swallow what I was eating. I turn around to see Miss. Love. "I was looking all over for you. I was meaning for you to clean the bathrooms."

I nod. "Will do." I walk past her going upstairs. I grab my best friends and went upstairs again. I started to clean my favorite bathroom after that I lay on the bed looking at my best friend. "I forgot how it feels to be in a bed. My back hurts." I close my eyes and opened it. "Can't fall asleep here," I headed out to go Seto's room. I clean the bathroom. I got out with the stuff when Seto was laying on the bed sleeping. He opens his eyes that land on me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked rudely.

"Look at my stuff. What else?" I said as I walked away when he grabs my wrist.

"Don't ever come in here."

I turn around as I moved my head to the right just a little, "fine, I won't clean your bathroom anymore. Miss. Love says I was in charge of the bathroom. Let me know when things get dirty about a week or so, so I can clean it. Just leave a note outside your door or something, farewell." I pulled away from his grip and left. I heard a bump behind me coming from Seto's room. "Well, he's mad." I went to the other rooms to finish off cleaning.

I headed downstairs to put things away. "Serenity..."

I stand up and looked at Seto. "Yes?"

He walks up to me. "Serenity, I could have you fired."

"For what?"

"I know you have been taken strawberries." He crosses his arms.

"Yes, it's only strawberries. I only took two. So, nothing to worry about." I cross my arms.

He was very pissed. "If you ever get food in my refrigerator. I'll have you fired."

"Whatever." I was about to turn around when he says. "If you talk to me in such matter, I will fire you and ruin you."

I looked at him with wide eyes. "Wow, homeless isn't enough? Just go, I have to clean!" I yelled at him.

He looks so pissed that he was about to grab my arm. "Seto!" It was his brother that came up to him and hug him. "I came home early." He looks at me. "Hello, Serenity."

"Hello, Master Mokuba. I should get going. If anything you need I'll be in the basement doing some laundry." I bowed and went downstairs. I laugh to myself as I started to wash the clothes.


	6. Teaching

I sat on the sofa as I lay down. "This is my cave, during the day. I wish to watch some television, but they will hear it," my stomach started to growl. I eat the rest of the food. "I want real food. I feel way too sick." My eyes were growing heavy. I close my eyes and fell asleep.

Soon, I woke up. The lights were off and I couldn't see. I drop to the floor and crawl all the way to the stairs as I touch the floor. "Damn him. It has to be him," I found the staircase and went up. I found the door and opened it. I looked everywhere for him. "He isn't here? I wonder… I'll just watch some television. Since it's my lunch break." I went to the living room. I took a seat on the sofa. "I wonder who saw me, it has to be Seto. I just know it." I sat here as I pout.

…

It was dinner time, they were cooking. I wanted the living room. Seto is watching some news, "can I leave?"

"No." He crosses his arms as he turns his head towards me.

I wanted to tell him, I don't feel good because of the smell of the food, but I ended up telling him, "okay." I walked back to the kitchen. The smell was so good and I wanted some. I have to wait until they finish. My stomach growled. Miss. Love and Bell left the kitchen to put the food on the table.

I quickly grab the bread and shove it in my mouth. I put the bread back as I eat the bread in my mouth. I finish by the time they come back. "Just don't stand there, help us!" Bell says as she looks kind of mad at me.

I didn't want to talk to her so I grab the basket of bread. I went to the living room and place it on the table. 'I wonder when I am going to get paid? I can't wait to eat.' I thought to myself.

I went to get the rest of the food. I clean the pots and spoons. "Oh, you started on that? I was about to."

"It's fine. I'll do the rest, Miss. Love." If anything, I want more food.

Miss. Love went up to me. "What happened between you and Seto? He said to leave you in the basement."

I stop washing to look at her. "I fell asleep. I was very tired. Don't worry, I am feeling fine now."

"Oh, you are homeless. Have you eaten anything today?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine. I could handle it on my own."

"You shouldn't be living in the streets. It's very dangerous. How long you have been living on the streets." She asked.

"Since I was seventeen."

"How old are you now?"

"Twenty-two," I said as I continue to wash the pot.

"You live that long on the streets without a job or a house?"

"Yeah, I know. It isn't the best, but I like it. I have my freedom, but since I got this job, my daytime has been different." I turn on the water to rise out the bubbles.

"How about you live with me?" Miss. Love asked me.

I turn my head to her. "No, it's fine. I am fine, living where I am. You don't need to worry yourself. I have friends that I could live with. I could always ask them. Thank you for asking me," I smile at her.

"If anything, let me know, I could always help you. Well, I should get going." Miss. Love walks away from me. I finish the dishes. I walked towards the living room and took a seat. I sigh as I lay back. I had to use the bathroom. I went upstairs to use it. I looked in the mirror. "Just old me."

…

I was washing the dishes. They had bread left over. I put it in my pocket. 'At least they are feeding me, without them knowing it.' I smile to myself.

Miss. Love and Bell left the house while I throw away the trash. I went to the basement and locked the door. I changed back and went to the front door when Seto grabs my shoulder and turns me around. "I didn't mean to sleep. I didn't feel good."

"How you know it was me?"

"I have eyes and ears, don't I? I should get going before it gets dangerous." I opened the door when he holds it. "Where do you live?"

"Mill Street, why you ask?" I looked at him.

"I'll take you."

"What?" I laugh a little.

"Just go." He walks away.

"Thanks for asking," I walked away because I knew he had changed his mind. I headed towards the gate and left the house.

…

Back into my little box home, "I wonder what will he do? Destroy my box house?" I turn around. "Yeah, good luck with that. I only want more food." I eat the bread.

…

I was walking towards the house like the mummy while eating a piece of bread. I scare off a group of men. I continue my trip. "I have to take another street those men aren't friendly."

…

Once inside of the house. I headed to the basement to wash my uniform. I took a seat on the sofa. I waited soon the washer machine beeps and I put it in the drier. Soon it was done, I put it on and put my dress in my pocket. I headed upstairs.

Mokuba comes in, "Serenity."

"Yes, Master Mokuba?"

"I was wondering if you did laundry?"

"Soon enough, I have it in the washer machine."

"Oh, okay. I'm staying home for today. School is canceled because of a pipe that broke."

"You finish your homework when you return back to school?"

He crosses his arms. "Yeah, I did. What do you do all day?"

'I sleep more than I clean. No, I can't answer him that way.' I smile, "I clean that's my job. Do you want me to teach you how to clean if one day you found yourself in a situation that no maids are around you?"

"Sure. I have nothing else to do. How do you clean?"

"Lets start with the laundry. Come on," we headed downstairs.

"I thought you had laundry washing."

"Yeah, that's why I said soon. It's hard to explain, well, let's begin." I teach him all the chemical to use and how to use the washer machine. We took a seat on the sofa. "How long until it's ready?"

"When you hear it ring."

Mokuba turns on the television soon the washer machine rings. "That's how you use the washer, come on, it's time for the drier." I got up to teach him how to use it.

"What now?"

"Well, I do the bathrooms. Come on, the maids won't last forever. You have to learn too." We headed upstairs to the kitchen to get the products and went upstairs to the bathroom. I went to his room. "Come on, Mokuba."

In the bathroom with the door and window open. I told him and teach him who important is to maintain cleanliness. "A clean home is a healthy life. A dirty home is an unhealthy life. In between is just a healthy half unhealthy life."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, but don't off running into people and say you are unhealthy. That is uneducated behavior because sometimes behind a dirty house, is a very kind person and sometimes behind a clean house lives a very bitter person or it can be switched." I teach him to clean the tub.

I teach him how to sweep too. "Let me tell you something as well. If you are going to live in an apartment, you have to learn these things by yourself. When you become an adult always remember cleaning is an important part of life. It maintains your mind busy."

…

After we clean up Noah's bathroom. We were faced with Seto's room. It has a note on the door. 'Don't clean my bathroom.'

I smirk. "I'll be back." I went to his room and looked for a pen. It was next to his computer. I went back out and wrote, 'I hope it gets dirty. XP'

"Why you wrote that?"

I put both my hands on my hip, "we don't get along, so why not. Let's get to the other bathroom."

"Why you don't get along with my brother?" He asked worriedly.

"Well… It's hard to explain. When you met a girl, you don't yell at them. It's very rude. I'll put the pen back." I went inside and place where I found it when the computer turns on. "Mokuba!"

* * *

An Arthur note. Hello, I might say, I might add a twist towards the story. You have to figure out whom is behind the deaths.


	7. A New Thought

Mokuba opens the door. "What is it?"

"The computer just turn on."

"It did?" He looks and a page just turn up on its own. "It's a hacker. Serenity, go back to work." I looked and it was a picture of my dead brother on the computer.

"Why..." I looked. "That's my brother. How Seto got a picture of him?"

"Your brother is behind this?" Mokuba says.

"No, he is dead along with my family," I said as I looked at him. "Check who hacked his computer."

Mokuba checks as he made the phone call. "Hey, brother. Well, someone hacked the computer and somehow it showed up a named Joey Wheeler. Serenity's brother. No, he isn't alive. He is dead. Seto hangs up." He turns to me while hanging up. "Well, he is going to look into your case."

"What I did. I don't know how to work a computer that well. I drop out of high school. Don't be like me, Mokuba." I pointed my finger at him.

"If that isn't you, who did it?"

"Maybe my brother spirits, come on. Let's get out of here. Seto got this, right?"

"I'll keep checking on the computer." He checks it.

"Okay, just let me know if you need anything."

He didn't say anything. I walked away to continue cleaning the bathrooms when I headed downstairs to the kitchen to put the items away. I notice Bell cleaning the living room while Miss. Love cleaning the dining room.

I headed downstairs to fold the laundry. Once I was done, I headed upstairs. "Miss. Serenity. It was my turn do to the laundry."

I smile, "it's fine, Miss. Love. You can do less work for today. I don't mind doing the heavy work. Who clothes are these?

"Noah. I'll take it." She grabs it. "Have you done the bathrooms?"

"Yes, I have."

She went upstairs when Mokuba comes downstairs. "Serenity."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering how to cook."

"Really? Right, this way." We went to the kitchen, I cross my arms. "What would you like?"

"Sandwich."

"Sandwich? Sure, let's wash our hands and get right to it." We wash our hands and started to make the sandwich. I wish I could make one of my own. 'I am so hungry, I didn't shower or eat today. Maybe during lunch break, I'll eat bread or something.' I was thinking to myself. My stomach was about to growl when I drop a spoon and my stomach growled.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am," as I grab the spoon. I wash it and place it back after I dry it.

"Thanks for teaching how to make a sandwich."

I smile, "you're welcome, run along now."

He smiles as he grabs his plate and leaves the kitchen. I was left with a mess. "I think that was my first meal to make over five years."

I clean up and eat the leftovers. I still want more food. I wash the board cutter. I put it away and sweep the floor of the kitchen. After that, I went downstairs to take a seat. I lay back and close my eyes. "Whom would have put that picture of my brother? Who knows, I am working here. Linda, Bell, Miss. Love or someone else? Tell me soon, brother."

…

Soon, it was my lunch break, I stay behind to look after Mokuba. I sat in the living room to think what is up with the computer. Mokuba walks in. "What are you doing?"

"It's my lunch break. I have nothing else to do besides watching you."

He took a seat next to me. "Are you going to eat?"

"No, I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am." I lay back, "want to watch some cartoons?" I turn on the television and watched some cartoons.

"You should go out to eat. He did pay you, didn't he?"

"Yeah, I'll go buy food after my job. So, don't worry, Mokuba." I shook his head. (Seto walks in, but hears her talking.)

"When I was little, I remember my big brother would shake my head. I guess I got the habit from him. He died in that car crash. He was mashed against the seat of my father's." I sigh. "I don't like cars, but I have to get in them right? When I discover my whole family died after I woke up from a coma, two years later. I couldn't continue going to school since I don't know how to get in a car or bus. They put me in an orphanage, then my family picked me up, but it was horrible. I-I left and lived with a couple of friends, then I have been on my own since then. I didn't have the help like you did. So, be very grateful for what you have, Mokuba." I looked at him and shook his head once more.

"If your brother is dead, then why he is hacked my server." Seto walks in.

I put my hand down. "Don't know. My family has issues, but they told me that they buried them. I could take you to his grave it's going to be seven years since their death, even if he is alive, why would he not tell me? Why would he keep himself away from me? After all, I still need him," I got up and walked away from them because my tears were running down. I went to the basement to cry. I took a seat on the staircase as I wipe my tears away. 'My brother.' I cried. "You can't be alive."

…

I got over it and started to clean. Seto and Mokuba left a while back promising to come back for dinner. 'I still wonder where is Noah, he hasn't been seen for days.' I went to the basement to chill.

Soon, it was dinner time. Bell and Miss. Love cooked. The smell made my stomach hurt. I had to get out of the kitchen into the living room. I haven't eaten anything yet.

…

(Seto)

The police come into my office. "We have tracked down the location. It checked out the Wheeler's home. It has been abandoned for years. There's no power or anyone living in the house. It's boarded up since the Wheeler's death. There's a Wheeler alive, is probably behind…"

"No, officer. She isn't. My brother was with her when it happened. She doesn't know how to work a computer. She is homeless has a lower IQ since the accident." I cross my hands. "You may leave, let you know if anything changes." They looked at each other left my room closing the door. "Whom is using his name?"

…

(Serenity)

I went upstairs and used the bathroom then went back downstairs when they came. I bow only because Mokuba was around. "Welcome back," I said with a smile.

"Is dinner ready?" Seto says.

"Yes, sir," Miss. Love walks towards them and stops.

…

I didn't stay around in the dining room. I went to the basement and took a seat. "I'm hungry when do I get paid?"

…

Once more in my house box. I went to sleep.

…

Then I knew it, it was Friday. "I get paid." I was sweeping the kitchen, the driver comes. "Serenity," He calls out.

"Yes?"

"Come with me. You have an appointment today."

"Sure thing, let me get ready. I put things away and went downstairs to change my dress. I left the maid dress on top of the washer machine went upstairs. I fix myself. "Ready to go."

"Did you just changed in the basement?" He asked.

"You said, I have an appointment, so I rather change real quick. I am not leaving here with a maid dress." I cross my arms. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah." I walked beside him. "Never really met a girl that changes in the basement." He was very young to be Seto driver. He is cute after all, short brown hair with green apple eyes.

"Keep it between us. Seto doesn't have to know."

"Agreed. He will get very mad."

I smile and chuckle a little, "yeah, I know. Thank you." I notice he smirk a little. He opens the door. "Thank you." I went downstairs as he opens the car door too. "Ah…"

"Is something the matter?" He questioned me.

"No, it's just getting in is a little bit hard."

He blushes. "I won't look."

"Not that! I have a trauma about cars, that's all." I got in and Seto was seated on my left. The guy shuts the door. Soon we took off. I didn't ask where we were going. I looked out the window.

"We are going to the bank, I will set up an account for you to use. Your real paycheck will be a hundred dollars."

'Hundred. So, that means I could buy an apartment later.' I smile. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. It was Mokuba idea."

'My small brother. I love that boy." I laugh a little.

"What's so funny?"

I looked out the window to see the passing houses and trees. 'I wonder when is the next rainfall.'

"Fine, don't tell me."

"When it's going to rain?" I asked him, but he stayed mute. I pout. "Fine, don't talk to me." I looked out the window. I smirk thinking about what I found on his computer a while back. I looked at him, "I know you have been looking into my record."

He closes his eyes. "Where have you seen me with your record?"

"On your computer." He looks at me with a strange expression. "What?"

"I was cleaning the bathroom when I was about to leave, your computer turned on, it had my records."

"It wasn't me. I don't search my employee's records, only through my office computer. When was this?"

"The necklace got stolen day." I wasn't sure which day was it.

"It has to be Linda. How in the world she got access through my office computer?" He says.

I looked down and my play with my hands, "you will be surprised if it wasn't her. She wanted me fired, but I don't think it would be enough for her to access your office computer. I think it's someone within your company that has login in and has control over your own home computer."

"Serenity, you are wrong. My company has top surveillance that monitors anyone that comes into my office. I don't think it will slip by that easy. It has to be Linda."

"How in the world, you got a high surveillance if you got hacked! It has to be someone with high-level knowledge in your company that worked for you for years not a new person that you just hired. How can a new person, have all the knowledge of your codes and other things. The person that works for you for years and years must know all the codes that put everyone you know as a suspect!" I raised my voice to him.

"You are right, but it has to be someone I just hire that has been studying me for years. I don't think it's you. You drop out of school and have very little knowledge of what is my company about."

"True, I don't even know half the products you bring to this society." I cross my arms as my stomach growled, he heard it.

"You haven't eaten anything?" He asked.

I blushed a little. "Ah, no. I haven't." I looked outside. He didn't say anything. I didn't feel good again, the car was making me sick. "How much longer?"

"Not much longer."

I stop talking, but I bit my lip and looked out the window. I was sick. I wanted out of this car. Soon, we came to a stop and the driver comes out to open the door on my side. I got out. "Are you okay, Miss. Wheeler?"

"I am fine, your name?"

"Mr. Jackson."

I smile, "Mr. Jackson. I like it."

"Come on, I don't have all day for this," Seto says annoyed in his tone as he walks past me. I bow towards Mr. Jackson.

"I'll stay here, waiting for you and Mr. Kaiba."

I smile as I nod, "see you, later." I followed Seto into the bank. Mr. Jackson is very kind, unlike Seto. I pout. Seto and I got the assistance we need. We took a seat in a room and started to talk about the account.

I think to myself while Seto asked the young lady. 'Let me see if I get pay hundred. I keep saving until a thousand or more to get an apartment. Yeah… Wait, then I'll be wasting more money.' I think to myself.

"Do you have an ID?" The lady asked me.

"Yeah, I do." I took it from my small pocket and gave it to her. I was lucky to bring it today. It's the few items that Tea helped me get.


	8. Poor Noah

After that, I got my account it will be active in twenty-four hours. Seto and I walked away from the bank into the car. We took off, "with that money, you can buy your own food."

I looked out the window. "Whatever."

"You won't have any money today, tell me how did you eat without the source of money?"

"Don't worry. I know how to survive." He didn't answer me any more questions.

…

Once more near the house, I got out when Miss. Love and Bell were leaving, "Miss. Wheeler. I would leave the house to you."

"Yes, Miss. Love." They both left in Miss. Love's car and left. They left through the gate and took a left turn. Seto gets out the car and enters the house. I did too. I went to the basement and got my dress. It was ripped up. I saw blood on it and another drop of blood drips. I looked up to see blood on the wall. I backed up as I drop the maid dress on the floor and went upstairs. "Seto!" I went upstairs and more blood on the floor that leads to Noah's room. "Seto!" I keep yelling his name.

Seto comes out of his room to see the pile of blood. "What in.." I grab his hand and went downstairs. "There's more blood in the basement as well."

"What?" He looks confused. "That blood wasn't there."

"I know..." The light flickers.

"I'm calling." Seto went to call 911 soon a laugh comes out of nowhere that made me grab Seto's arm.

"That's so creepy." He hangs up. "No signal. Let's get out of here."

We went to the door and he tried to open it. "It's locked."

I let go of Seto's arm and shook the door. I tried to open it too. "No luck." We heard someone in the kitchen. I whisper to him. "You have a gun?"

He walks upstairs and I followed him. We heard a male voice that sounded muffled saying something. We were stunned. I push Seto going into his room. I grab the phone and no ring. "Seto… There's no power." The lights were turned off, then we heard someone walking upstairs as Seto grabs a gun from his nightstand. "Stay here."

I hug him from behind. "Don't do anything stupid. Be careful." I let go and went into the bathroom. I opened the window of the bathroom and saw a way down. "If things go wrong. I have to go the kitchen and grab a kitchen knife. Okay, just climb just like in the old days."

I got out through the window as I close the window the best as I could. I climb down and notice the door to the kitchen. I hop down and run towards the door. The lights were back to normal. I went as I close the door behind me and grab a knife from the drawer.

I carefully checked and found Seto going into the living room which I think it was him. 'So, that means the killer is upstairs.' I went towards the living room. I was behind the wall next to the living room. "Seto?"

"Serenity?" He comes out. "How..."

"I climb down through the window of the bathroom."

"You heard him?" He asked me.

"Um… Yeah, I did."

"The blood disappeared. I called 911."

"You think its Noah?" I asked him as he stares at me with a face saying, 'really? This isn't him.' "What? I haven't seen him in days or it could be Miss. Love or Bell that did this. Come on, think Seto."

"You could be right. Miss. Love knows the house inside out. Maybe an illusion with cameras. Let's get out of here." Seto and I moved out towards the door. Seto was able to open it. I notice his car isn't outside. I close it. "What is your problem?"

"It's just something isn't right. How can we open the door when we clearly couldn't open it while back. He is waiting for us out there. I just know it. Your car isn't outside either if you didn't see that. We need a better plan." We heard some glasses being moved around in the kitchen and a lot of cups being thrown. "It has to be wired. Someone has to be pulling some strings." I walked towards the kitchen with the kitchen knife in my hand. Seto pulls me back. "I don't think it's wires."

"Why not? What else is going to be? You believe in spirits?"

"Serenity!" It sounded like my brother.

His voice stuns us, "Joey..." I wasn't like this. "Let's get out of here Seto and run like hell." I went towards the door and opened it. Seto and I run out the house. Soon the police were outside the property they pointed the guns at us. I drop it and went towards them. "Help!" Seto and I opened the gate for them. They entered and looked into the whole house.

…

"Seto..." He looks very upset by the news that one of the officers told him.

Finally, it was time for Bell and Miss. Love to come back. The ambulance came and took a body away. "Who is that?" I tug on Seto's long jacket sleeve when he hugs me. It hurts me just to see him in so much pain. "Is it Mokuba?" I asked.

"No."

"Noah?" He didn't say anything. "Oh, God." I hug him, "I'm sorry." I hug him back.

Seto looks like he wants to be left alone. The police found the projector that we have seen the fake blood and wires that cause the cup to fall. "Seto..."

"Just go."

"No, I am not leaving your side. You need someone by your side." He walks away towards his car and took off. I walked towards a police officer. "Hello."

"What can I do for you?"

"Have you checked the basement, there was blood on the ceiling," I asked.

"Yes, we did. There was some projector on the ceiling. Anything else?" He crosses his arms.

"Yes, someone ripped my uniform that's when I discover the blood. You think someone is after Mr. Kaiba and me?"

"It seems like it. Don't get scared, we are here to serve and protect you."

I smile, "thanks. It seems whomever it has access to their house for a long while. Don't you agree?"

He looks at the house, "it seems that way. Well, I should get going." He smiles as he walks away. I notice Miss. Love car and Bell car. I went up to them as they run up to me.

"What happened?" Bell asked me.

I really don't trust them. "Ah. Noah died."

"What!" Miss. Love says as her hands started to shake as she holds them together. "How did he die?"

Another police officer went up to us. "Lily Love, Bell Smith you both are under arrest for the murder of Noah Kaiba. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning."

They didn't speak as they were taken to the back of the police car with handcuff behind their back. I was left alone. Seto isn't here. I felt very bad. I went up to the officer. "Hello, ma'am. I was wondering if I can leave?"

"No, you will have to come with us. Your boss will be there shortly. Come on, do you have a ride?"

"No, I don't have a car."

"Okay, I'll take you."

…

In the police station, they put me in a room. A man comes in. "Hello, I'm Mister. Lunar." He took a seat in front of me.

"Hello, I'm Serenity Wheeler."

"Tell your story what you did today?" He says.

"Yes, so I got up very early at 5 and walked to the house. When I got there, I started to clean the kitchen, bathrooms and do laundry. I dust along with the ladies, Miss. Love and Bell. Then the driver of Mr. Kaiba came for me."

"He did? What did he come for?" I told him everything, even my family horrible death.

"Your brother?"

I nod. "I saw him die along with my parents in the car crash when I was just fifteen years old."

"Wheeler? Yes, I heard about the car crash. It was about seven years ago. I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine, I just ask for justice for Noah. I only started about almost a week ago."

"Only a week?"

I nod. "Yes, sir. I don't know much about the layer of the house and I gave him my word about keeping my job in order just like I would do just like any job you normally would do."

He crosses his arms. "I heard you are still homeless. Have you been stealing any food from the house or any items?"

"No, sir. Well... I have been taking strawberries only. I just like them so much. I know it's wrong, but can't help that." I smile. "Mr. Kaiba knows about it."

"He does? Well is that all?" He says.

"Yes, sir. I know, I am not much help..."

"No, don't say that. You a great help. Next time, keep your fingers away from that strawberry." He laughs a little.

I nod. "Will do. Thank you so much for listening to my side of the story."

"It's my job. Come on, we are done here." We left the room.

Seto was seated in the waiting room. "Are you done?"

"Yes," he stands up. "Come with me." I followed him to his car. He was driving this time around. "Should I take a seat in the back?"

"It's up to you." He gets in.

I took a seat in the back. I looked out the window. "Seto, why is that person using my brother to get to you and your family?"

"I don't know, but we will get to the bottom of it."

"Is Mokuba okay?" I asked with great concerned.

"Yes, he is with a couple of friends since this morning."

I sigh in relief, "that's good to hear at least he wasn't there to witness something horrible. You know it would have scarred him for life since he is still a child." Seto didn't answer. Soon we stop in front of a tall skyscraper. "Is this your company?"

"Come on." He gets out. I get out and followed the leader. I felt so small compared to the huge building and people inside. We entered and followed him to the office. A young lady was at the desk. She looks at me with a hateful look. 'I wonder if that's her that is doing this?' We went inside of his office.

He took a seat as he says, "is this your brother?"

I walked up to him and saw the computer that he turned to show me. "This is Joey Wheeler, I don't want my baby sister being with you." It was just an audio nothing more.


	9. Horrible

It seems I have been stabbed through my heart, "no… It can't be…" I felt weak and took a seat on the floor. "No," as I shook my head. "No, I-I won't believe he is alive. I saw him crush, no… If he was alive then why would they keep him a secret even so why would he keep himself a secret." I looked at Seto with a hate look. "You better find who is using my brother against you!" I stand up and place my hands on his desk. "I will not rest until she or he is locked away! Do you understand me?!"

"Do you have some old records of your brother?" I looked down. "It sounds like him, but it could be manipulated to be sound like your brother. Now, answer me this question, do you have recordings of your brother?" He says.

"Yes, not with me, but in the house we use to live. We keep a lot of recording. It's like a time capsule when we get old. We kept it in the closet behind the wall." I looked at Seto. "Who would've known such detail? Take me back to my old house. We will do our own work." I went up to him and grab his wrist. "Coomeee on, Moonlight." I pulled on his arm.

"What did you call me?"

"Shut it and take me to my old house. The house has more evidence than any other clues in your house at the moment." I pulled his arm once more.

"Don't you ever call me that name. It's Mr. Kaiba." He pulls his arm away.

I pout and pointed at the door. "My house, now, Mister!"

"Don't…"

"Do you want to know who killed Noah or not," as I yelled, "come on!"

He stands up and points at me. "Don't you ever yell at me," he was very angry so was I.

"So, what. Let's go." I walked away. "I'll be waiting in front of your car!" I slam the door behind me. I walked away. I was waiting in front of the car. I waited and waited. Soon, he comes out and didn't say a word to me and gets in. I sat in the back.

"It's in..."

"Already know where is it." He started to drive.

I lay back. "I'm sorry."

"It's too late for apologies."

I looked at him as he took a right turn. "You know, my accident was all over the newspapers." He didn't say anything. I close my eyes and waited for him to say anything.

…

"We are here." I opened my eyes. I got out and looked at my old house. It was three house bedroom, two bathrooms.

"I remember getting through the back. Come on."

"What..." I walked away from him as fast as I can to jump over the fence. I was in my old backyard and climbing up the bush that was next to my old bedroom. Seto looks at me. I got in from the window was already open. Soon, Seto comes up. I look around just to see how empty this is and decay it is.

"Well?" Seto says.

"This used to be my bedroom now look at it. I lost it all. Well, this where we put it." I went to Joey's room that was across from my old bedroom. I opened the closet door and went in only to find the wall rip. "Damn it!" I hit the wall causing a dent since it was wet and old. Seto comes in to see. "They stole it… Wait, come with me the basement." I got out and went downstairs to the basement. It was very pitch black. "I need light."

He uses his phone. "What is down here?"

"You'll see." We went down. "I use to put pictures and an old video in a shoe box and place it behind the..." I saw the hold chalkboard that was very big. "My mom bought this when I was little. Joey and I use to play with it. It was hung in the kitchen and we would write whom turn is to wash dishes or clean up around the house. It was fun." I pushed onto the floor as dust flies around us. I cough a little.

It was eight pair of use shoe boxes on top of each other. I grab the last pair and opened it. It was old and dusty. "Let's go." I grab it.

"What about the other boxes."

I opened each box and it was empty. "See, nothing. I hide it from Joey before we went on the trip. I was the one that placed this here and the boxes." I place shoe box and the chalkboard back. "Let's get out of here."

We headed back out and used the backyard to escape. I hop into his car and drove off. I opened my old use box. "This use box use to be mine. My brother gave it to me as a gift. Well, my dad bought it. It was fun. I remember when my mom used to set up the table before we get to open our gifts on Christmas day. I still miss them every day that passes by." I looked at Seto. "Where can we watch the video type? Maybe it changed, you know since a lot could change over the years."

"A have a hotel set for me."

"Hotel?" I blushed as I looked out the window. "Really?"

"Nothing will happen between us. Mokuba is coming over about now."

'That's not the point, Seto. I have never been in a hotel with a man before.' I wish to say that to him, but instead, I hold the shoe box tight to my body. Soon we stop in front of a fancy hotel. He gets out. "Wow, a five-star hotel." I opened the door and followed Seto. We took the elevator and soon it becomes stuck.

We almost hit the floor, "Seto, what just happened?"

Seto presses the emergency. "Hello!"

"They won't hear us." I took a seat. Seto tried his cell phone. "Don't worry, other people need to use the elevator. So, it won't take long for them to know we are stuck." Soon the power was turned off. "We are going to die, aren't we?" I was getting scared.

"We aren't going to die." He was a strong man as he pushes the elevator doors apart just a little. We were a little above an exit. "Help!" Seto says.

"Hey! We need help!" I yelled too. We were calling out for help. A man says, "oh, God you are stuck here? Just hang in there. I am calling 911." He says.

The door closes shut. "Hurry!" We went down. We both slam into the ground. "How deep did, we went down?" I went up to Seto and hug him. "I'm scared."

"Get off me!"

I let go as tears run down my cheek as I smack his arm. "Don't yell at me!"

"You are the first to yell at me!"

We were mad at each other. I thought about we were in. I laughed to shake off the fear. "We are going to die yet we are here acting like children." I pulled his jacket towards me our faces part each other.

"What are you..." I kiss him. My first kiss.

We went down a little interrupting our kiss. I lay back on the floor since I heard the person laying on the elevator floor protects you from dying. "Well, if we die, at least I had my first kiss even if you were a jerk." I laughed. "At least, I would join my family now. You with Noah."

"I will not die here!"

"Shut it, Moonlight!"

"My name isn't Moonlight!"

"Moonlight, Moonlight!" He pushes the elevator wall and we drop a little. "Come on! You can lead us to our death! Keep on moving the train towards death! When they open it, one of us gets to live while the other dies. Isn't that awesome." I started to cry.

He heard a bang and the elevator opens up to see the fire department ready for us. "Come on."

"Seto, go take the box with you. I am no longer a help towards you. Can you do me a favor, bury me next to my family."

"You aren't dying." He gets up was about to pick me up when we went down causing his chance to go. "No! Go, I'm better off like this. Please, discover who is the killer of your brother. Think about Mokuba, go to him, Seto." I close my eyes when they opened the door. Seto gets out with the box in hand.

"Come on!" The guys say.

"No, the elevator will drop." The elevator drops. I felt my whole world flash before my eyes. "This is it? No, I won't allow that."

…

(Seto)

"Serenity!" I looked down to see it all the way down. "What are you guys doing, go get her!" I yelled at them.

* * *

An Arthur note. 'I just added for suspense.'


	10. Taking Time Off

I was down in the lobby. I was still holding onto the box. Mokuba comes down and runs up to me, "where is Serenity," Mokuba finished his sentence that's when they passed us making me stand, she was alive. I thank God that she is okay.

"Sir, would you like to come?" One of the paramedics says.

"Mokuba, let go." I took my car and followed the ambulance.

"What happened?"

"Elevator broke. She sacrifices your own life for mine."

Mokuba looks surprised, "she did that?"

…

She had surgery on her left leg since it broke. She had to wear a cast. It was getting night time when she woke up. "My head..."

"Serenity." Mokuba walks up to her. "How are you?"

She closes her eyes. "Horrible. What happened to me?"

"Don't worry what happened to you, just get better."

I walked up to her. "At the moment, I saw my whole life in front of me. I remember seeing a black car hitting my dad's car. The black car crushes us along with a white car next to the side. I woke up seeing them not moving, blood everywhere. I was trapped, scared and alone. Soon, I felt sleepy and went to sleep."

I looked down. "You are alive now."

"Miss. Love told me how your parents died. In a train crash..."

Mokuba and I were stunned. "She lied!" Mokuba raises his voice.

"Why you say she is lying?" Serenity asked.

"They died in a car crash," I said.

"I'm sorry, that's why Miss. Love told me." She opens her eyes. "I guess she lied for a very good reason too."

"I am suing the hotel for this." I cross my arms.

"Half the money is mine, I save your behind again." Serenity says. I looked to the side, she made me think about the kiss.

Mokuba looks confused as he says, "again?"

"Don't worry, Mokuba. Let's go. Serenity should be resting."

I left the room when my right arm started to hurt bad, it was hurting, but it wasn't as bad. So, I went to check it in the emergency room. I had to wear a cast to for a couple of weeks.

…

(Serenity)

It has been two weeks since then, I stay one more day in the hospital. I eat like a princess since I didn't get anything nicer than this. It was good. Mokuba came by himself for the last time, "hello, Mokuba."

"Serenity, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, just a little hurt, but a lot better. "

"I don't have much time here, I have to go somewhere with my brother soon. Do you need anything while I am here?"

I smile with kindness. "No, thank you. I am properly being taken care off. Thank you for coming to check on me."

Mokuba looks down. "You save my brother, I can't thank you enough."

"I know." I grab his right hand. "I thought about you. You are still a child in my eyes. You still have someone to look after you, unlike me which I don't have that anymore. Seto wanted to carry me, but the elevator kept dropping, it was me or him. Mokuba, you just lost Noah, I didn't want you to lose Seto too."

He looks upset. "He has been dead nearly a day, how come we didn't notice him."

"What do you mean nearly a day. I have been to his room multiple times and he was never there." I said.

"No, they found him under his bed. His heart gave out, it was ruled out by a heart attack. They said he was scared out of his mind and died."

"Oh, God. That's horrible. Mokuba, from now on, ask Seto to drop you off and pick you up from school. Don't be in the house alone, ask friends too."

"Serenity..." His phone rings. I smile as I let go of his hand. "Go on, now. They are waiting for you."

"Take care. If anything please call us." He took out a piece of paper from this pocket and gives it to me. "I wrote my phone number on the back along with Seto. You can call anytime."

I smile. "Thank you, I will use it."

"Bye, Serenity." He walks out.

I took a good look at the business card and it was Seto's company. I put in the drawer and closes it. I turn on the television and joined my last day here. Someone comes in. "Serenity..."

I looked and it was Tea. "Tea?" I sat up straight just a little. She runs to give me a hug. I hug her back. "I thought I never see you again." Tea pulls away.

"Tea, how..."

"I heard about you in the news. What were you doing with Seto!" She places hands on her hip with a mad expression.

"Um… I got a job as a maid and I work with Seto. The story runs deeper than that though."

"What you mean? How you got involved with that loser?"

I play with my hands. "Take a seat it will be a long story."

…

(Seto)

I play the footage. It showed Serenity when she was young like the age of eight or so in a green dress. "I am a princess."

A boy was laughing behind the camera. "No, you aren't." It has to be her brother. Serenity was pouting. It skips showing a family reunion.

"Joey. This our last day in the house, what do you wish for?" Serenity says as she places her hands behind her back. Joey looks at the cake in front of him.

"I know what to wish for." He blows the candlelight. "Serenity, honey. Let's take some photos." Her mom says. They took pictures. "So, anything else for my birthday?" Joey asked.

"When we go to the trip tomorrow, we will have a lot of fun, I know who is going to be there." Serenity pokes his cheek.

"Don't tell me..."

Serenity nods as she stops. "Oh, yes, that person will be there. Well, anyway, how about some cake. Dad, come.."

I saw a black shadow behind Joey. I stop it. "What is that doing there? An angel of death? Serenity must know what is that?"

I play it and it finishes off getting some cake and it skips to show Serenity. "Hey, this is my last video for you. I know it took about fifteen years to make, I want you to see how young we were in the past which is still present for me," she sounded not too sure. "Well, anyway, I hope you all having a great time watching this. Also, tomorrow is going to awesome it marks a great history in our family. I can't wait. Oh, I forgot to mention, that no matter what happens, I won't be that weak little girl I was. Bye, love you so much. Mom, dad, brother and my future husband." She shut down the camera.

...

(Serenity)

"EH?!" She yelled.

"Shh. Don't tell anyone about it. I don't want anyone else getting killed."

"Serenity that means your life in danger."

I sigh, "I know. What else can I do? They are using my brother, your friend. How do you think I feel about this." I hold my tears, "I don't want to think about it, but it seems I am forced."

"That's it, we are leaving together. We will have to leave hospital through the back and we have to tell no one about it. Do I make myself clear?"

I lay back. "This is why I left your house, I can't afford rent. I know I owe you the money, I have money now, I could pay you off."

"Don't worry about the rent. I'm doing this to protect you. Rent is another topic, trust me."

…

The following day, I was let go. They took me to her car and left. I could see the news out front of the hospital waiting to know more about the news. I bend down to cover myself. "Tell me when we are out of their sight."

"Got it few more. There, I took the highway."

I lay back. "You are a lifesaver."

"I know. What is your next plan?"

"Lay low. I don't need them right now." I close my eyes. "I don't want to be in a car..."

"I know, just hang in there." She says.

…

We were inside of her house. "You still have my stuff?" I asked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't throw them away. They are up in the attic. How are you feeling now?"

"I'm feeling fine some water, please."

"Sure thing."

I grab the remote and turn on the television. They were live on air. "Yes, we have talked to the hotel boss and manager. They are being sued by Seto Kaiba as the reports clearly state that Seto has been injured and almost falling to their death."

"Injured? He got hurt?" Tea walks in to hear as she gives me the water. I put the volume up.

"Yes, that's correct. A woman that was with him that day remained behind for Seto to get out of the elevator safely. She has been greatly injured, but an update states she went home today. We haven't spotted her all day. I guess she escaped us. Reporting back to you." The woman says.

"Thank you..." I shut it off.

"I'll get my computer." Tea went upstairs and soon comes back down to set up her laptop to look up more information. "There we go. Seto has recently had lost his stepbrother, Noah in the same day, He gets trapped in the elevator with a girl Serenity and they were together. Okay. She remains behind for Seto to leave the elevator safely. It says the hotel is very dearly sorry for what has happened. They don't want to get sued, but Seto isn't having it in other words." She closes her computer. "Are you sure you are going to get half the money?"

"Yeah, I am. He better. I saved his ass from dying. Plus, I have to stay by his side to figure out who is behind the attacks. I can't allow my brother's name to be tainted even if I get killed in the progress."

"Serenity..."

"Tea, thank you for coming for me. I need your help more than ever. I think that person won't rest until I am dead, just like my brother."

"Fine, I'll help you no matter what it takes."'

…

The next day, I had the nerve to grab the phone of Tea that she left on the nightstand while she showers. I called Seto himself. He picks up. "Hello."

"Seto. It's me."

"Where the hell have you been?!" He yelled at me.

"Recovering. A friend picked me up. All I can say, leave me out from the news. I don't feel too good to be out in the real world. Let me take some time off to fully recover my leg. I see you next month. Oh, this isn't my phone, so don't call back." I hang up. I deleted it and place it back where I found it. I headed out. I went to lay on a real bed. "This house won't last long until I got back to the street again."


	11. Are We Late?

A month later, I was removing my cast. Everything was healed, I just need to retrain my leg.

...

Tea came home late and places her phone and keys on the table. "I'm going to bed." She yawns. "You should do the same." She heads upstairs.

"Maybe later!" I sit here eating some popcorn and watched a horror movie. It was eleven o'clock. I grab the phone and went to the kitchen. I called Seto again. He picks up. "Serenity?"

"Seto, where can I met you tomorrow? I want my box back, was it useful?"

"More than enough, met me at my company. You know where is it?"

"Somewhat, what time?"

"Eight o'clock."

"Got it." I hang up and deleted his number. I place it back and finished my movie.

…

The following day, I got ready to head out. I left a note for Tea, I'll be leaving for a couple of days.

…

I finally made it to the company. I went inside and went to the security guard. "I have an appointment with Seto Kaiba."

"Name."

"Serenity Wheeler."

"Sign here," he gives me the signing sheet. I sign it. "Alright. You may go up." I took the staircase this time around.

"Hold it, why are you here?" The lady with blonde hair says. She was very pretty ugly. This time around with her hair tight up high and red lipstick.

"I am here for Seto." I walked past her going into his office. "I'll call security if you enter his office!"

"Call, he knows I am here. I have his number." I saw her face, her mouth drops. I entered. Seto looks up. "What's up." I guess, he never saw me with shorts and a blue shirt always with the same black dress. "Give me the box." I walked up to him. "Don't you think I would quit after everything has happened between us." I grab his collar. "I thought I was going to die not survive that kiss meant nothing to us, right? I smirk. "Good, now the location of your house?" I let go.

"I have moved. Don't grab me!" He raises his voice as he fixes his collar.

"You know, I won't stop working for you until they have caught the villain here. I am sticking around for that. They know my brother and they knew him very well," I place my hands on his desk. "Seto, you need me to solve this case. I am your girl for it. I won't back down even if it kills me." I put my hand out. "Write down your home address. I'll be there early like around eight or so. It would take me some time to get to you, but I'll be there."

"Fine. In one condition, don't put your hands on me."

"Fine. Give me." He writes it down and gives it to me. I took it. "Now, listen to me. Let's pay Linda a visit. I bet she has details on the case before hell broke loose."

"Linda?" He says confuse. He lays back. "Well, I'm listening."

"Yes, I was thinking about it more than anything. She worked there a little longer. She has to know what was Miss. Love and Bell actions where before I came into the picture. Come on, let go. Your business has to wait for you. So, what do you say, Seto?"

"The police already questioned her."

"Bull… Look, I am a woman just like Linda. If I was her, why would I tell the truth towards the polices? If we show up we will get the information before something happens to her. So, the clock is ticking here. We need to get more information than the police can get at this point." I walked towards the door and lay on it. "I'm waiting for an answer."

"Fine! I'll cancel my meeting for this dumb thing." He stands up to fix his jacket once more and says. "You better be right about this." He walks out. I followed him. "Cherry, cancel two o'clock meeting."

"Why..."

"Just do it."

I took the staircase. Soon, we went to his car. He drove to her house soon we were in front of her house. "You know, how I said, we?"

"Yeah. What about it?" He raises an eyebrow.

"I mean you. Go on, talk to the young lady, remember, don't yell this time, play nice." I laugh with a smile weirdly.

He looks very pissed as he heads out saying, "I can't believe I cancel my meeting for this."

I laughed as he looks my way. I looked the other way. He was at the door. I lay on my side, so Linda won't see me.

After a long while, I looked he was inside. "It seems he has been there for a long while. I wonder whom he likes." I felt upset about it. "Wait, why would I feel upset about his loser." The door opens up and I fell back to my spot. "I hope she didn't see me because I saw her." Seto got in and turns to me since I was seated in the back, "Hello," as I waved.

"Whatever." He drove.

I got up and looked at him. "What did she tell you?"

"Miss. Love has most the answers."

"Is she still working..."

"I fired, Bell and Miss. Love. I don't want anything to do with them."

I lay back and looked out the window. "It's just me."

"It remains me." He took another street far away from his company.

I cross my arms. "How is the lawsuit?"

"It's in two days. Don't worry, when I get the money, you get half."

"Really? Wow." I smile a little. He didn't say anything more.

…

We made it to his new mansion. It was pretty far from his old one. It was a little bit smaller than the other. "Nice house."

"Mansion."

I pout, "whatever. It's a house still."

We got out and went inside. It was different the wallpapers were brown there was two staircases on each side and the living room is off the right and the kitchen was down the big hallway. The dinner was off to my right. It was big yet so small to me. He grabs my wrist and drags me to the living which it was bigger than the last one. "Wow." He set up a television and soon my video started to play. I saw my family. I took a seat while watching it.

"What is that," as he pauses it and it was a dark shadow behind Joey.

I stand up and walked up to the television. I turn around to see Seto. "You know, I fear Linda might be next on the list."

"Why you say that?"

"Just a feeling came to me. I don't feel so good." My stomach turned as I wrap my arms around my belly. "Let go back to Linda, I have to warn her."

"You are overreacting."

"No, I am not." I pointed at the black shadow behind me. "This thing is the angel of death. Miss. Love or Bell is in danger now."

He looks at the angel. "Angel of Death? That's what I thought."

"Like the Grim Reaper." I looked at it. "I have never that, but I know what it is. I feel like this case just has gotten darker. It's in our past. Our parent's accident and the cases are now connected. I have to go back to my abusive aunt. I need the last video that I made before this."

The lights flickered. "Serenity!" It sounded like my brother.

"No… He used my brother's voice to talk to me!" I touch his arm and shook it. "It was him. He was the one that was calling out to me, he was the one that walked upstairs since the police didn't find any recordings. It was him warning me and you. He was protecting us, but from who?"

Seto pulled his arm away from me and crosses them. "Is that was the case, he must be on our side. Who should we visit?"

"Linda." The light bulb blew up causing us to duck down. "Yeah, her time is short. Come on," we headed back out to her house. Once in front, we headed to her door. I have knocked this time around, but the door swing open. The lights were out. "Oh, God. Call the cops. We are not going in."

Seto calls the cops. We waited and they came. The police went in. They told us to come to the police station. She was dead.

After our interview, we headed out. "How you know she will be next?" Seto says.

"It was just a feeling. Miss. Love could be next let go to her." I sat in front. We took off to go to Miss. Love's house.

…

We got there too late, the police have beat us to her house. They took her body out. Seto hits the wheel saying, "damn it."

"Let's go to Bell's house," I was worried. He backs up and went to her house. "Get your cell phone ready, because we don't know if she is alive," I said to him. After a short drive that felt forever, we finally parked in front of the house. We got out of the car to start walking towards her door. "The moment of truth," I said to myself.


	12. Information

Seto knocks as Bell opens the door. "Thank God," I said.

"What is going on?" She says.

"We have to talk. Let us in, please. Something terrible happened to Linda and Miss. Love just now."

"Oh, come in. Please, tell me." We went in. I couldn't sit.

"First, take a seat."

We took a seat. "Linda and Miss. Love got murdered just now." I just keep talking then Seto.

She looks shocked. "What? No, I was with Linda this morning." Bell took the news hard. "Oh, God. They know who did it?"

"No, not yet," I said. "I want you to tell us everything you know while working at Seto's house before I came."

"Everything? Well, there are some things I didn't tell you Seto, but while working there for three months in the beginning, I heard strange things move around and a man's voice calling our Serenity before even Serenity even came. Mokuba would hear the voice too, but never mentioned to you, because I told him, he will never see his friends again. Two years later, that's when Serenity appeared that when Mokuba and I were shocked that the strange man voice perdition came true. Noah would hide in different places of the house claiming they are after him."

"Who is after him?" Seto asked.

"Don't know. He only said, the dead and him. He is back. He gave me something. I'll be back." She went, to the kitchen and comes back with a notepad and gives it to Seto. "He trusted me then Linda and Love. He was so scared to the point he just disappeared. I would have never thought he was under the bed all this time. I would have reported it because I was there for him in a way. I wanted him to look for help, but that's too late now."

"Bell, when the necklace was stolen, the computer was hacked," I mentioned.

"It was? Linda planned it and Miss. Love and I were part of it. I didn't want you to get fired, but Miss. Love and Linda threaten me to get me fired. So, I really wanted to tell you guys, but they had ears. When Linda got fired, she told me. I was her eyes and ears, the day that Noah died. I was sweeping when I overheard Miss. Love talking over the phone in the living room. She said, 'as plan, right? Yes, I do it. Serenity will be back shortly.' I guess it was to scare you off not to find Noah's dead body. I don't take a part of that plan. If I knew, how evil, it was, I would have stopped it. I-I would prevent Noah death… I feel so stupid not telling you, Seto," throughout the whole time, her eyes were watering up, but didn't shed a tear, "am I going to die next?"

"No, come with us. Seto, your office isn't a safe place, your home isn't a safe place. Mokuba, Bell, you and I are in great danger so is your company. We need to send Bell out of here for her own safety this how we are going to do it," as I count with my fingers.

"Out of..." Seto couldn't even speak.

"Yes, you need to relocate, he or she might find you and kill you," I speak over Seto.

"But I..." Bell couldn't finish.

"It doesn't matter, you will be on the list. Mokuba or anyone must not know where you are going. You have to relocate yourself as soon you get your second flight. If I was the killer, I would hide and see which gate she will get. Soon, he or she will follow you, but much later. Then you take the second flight and stay in a hotel."

"I could do that. I have the money for that. I'll go now to buy the plane ticket. I don't want to stay here any longer. I'll pack now." She heads upstairs. Seto looks at me. "Why are you helping her?"

I looked at him. "Do you want her dead?"

He looks away with a mad look. She comes down with her best-looking clothes and a suitcase. "I'll just get the earliest flight."

…

We were with her in the airport. "Here, Seto. Call me when they solve the case. Please, take care." She gave him the paper.

"We will." She walks away. Her flight is within an hour. I looked around. "Seto, can you look around to see if anyone followed us. I watched too many horror movies for this."

"Let's walk back to the car," Seto says. I checked back of the car. "What are you doing?"

"I have seen horror movies." I looked under the car just a little. I found nothing.

He looks at me. "Let's get going." I hop in. I pout, "fine."

He drove back to the house. I just stare at him for a long second or so, 'what the hell, I am looking at him?' I thought to myself. He took notice as he tries to look at me. "What are you looking at?"

"Ah, nothing. I am just looking at the signs." I looked out the window. "Seto, you think we will ever find the killer of your brother."

"It's a matter of days. I won't allow that person to go on for this long."

"I have an idea, why you don't drive me back to my aunt's house. I bet she would love to see me. I need to get the camera."

"Where?"

…

He parks in front of my old abusive house. "I should go inside by myself. I got out and went to ring the doorbell. My aunt opens up. "Oh, there you are..." I walked past her and went upstairs to the attic. "Hello! Aren't you going to say a hello!" She yelled at me. I looked for the camera. I found it where I have left it, I think. I headed downstairs to face her. "Why have you come back? What you got there?"

"It's mine, I know I have run away. You know the reason why." I went to the kitchen and she follows. I quickly opened the back door and headed out the fence, "hey! Face me! We aren't done here!" She was angry at me.

I run towards Seto's car and hop in. "Let's go. I have it." He drives away. I looked at my aunt that showed up too late.

"Whom is she?" Seto asked.

"Aunt from my father's side, she is a step-sister to my father. She only claims me for the money."

He didn't say anything more. I looked at the old blue camera as I wipe away the dust off the lens. "Maybe we will find the black shadow again."

…

We went back to this house. We went to the living room. Seto grabs the camera and sets it up. We took a seat inches apart from each other. It plays, it was Joey stands in front of the lake. "Well, I should get down to the point. I don't think I want to go tomorrow, but I'll do it for the sake of my family." He looks unhappy. "I know you've probably seen this a thousand times, but I am just sorry." He turns off the camera to show us getting inside of the car. My mom was in front of me. "Serenity are you sure you don't want to put that pillow away?"

"Pause it!"

Seto pauses it and looks at me. "What?" He sounded annoyed.

"This isn't what I have filmed. Someone changed it. Keep playing."

He doesn't say anything and plays it. I hold the pillow tight in the video. "No, I like my pillow. I might fall asleep later."

"Okay, Hon." My mom says.

"Everyone ready? No one has to go to the bath..." My dad couldn't finish.

"No, dad." my brother and I said together.

"Alright." He starts the car as we drove. We were talking about what we are going to do when we get to the ski. Joey films the car behind us which it was yellow, which I thought it was white. Soon, the black car hit us. The camera flips only showing Joey's hand cover in blood. Minutes later, it was my voice, "help..." It was me trying to say, "Joey..."

Soon the ambulance, police came. Someone took the camera and films the car crash. Doesn't film himself, but he shuts it down.

Seto plays back to see the yellow car. "That's my parent's car."

I looked at him. "What?" He stands up. "Come with me."

I followed him upstairs to his new room. I think it was his office. He sits on the chair and went on the computer. I went next to him to see the newspaper from that day. It showed his parents along with my family. "Then who was in the black car?"

"We did see it in that film, but they don't know who did was in it or ever saw it," Seto says.

"What happened to Kaiba, your step-dad?" I asked.

"He died two years back."

I cross my arms. "Did he?"

"What do you mean?" He looks at me.

"Something isn't right. I don't think the black car was meant for my family, it was for your family. Miss. Love told me that Kaiba took you in because neither of your family sides wants you. It could be either that your family owns him money."

Seto stands up and looks very pissed. "You think he had something to do with my parent's death!"

"I am not saying he did it, but it could be that! Stop being so mad and help me put a case together. We need to solve this before any of us gets killed," the lights went out. "I think I said it too early." The door opens wide, Seto pulls out a gun and loads it. "Great, this is what I wanted," I said as I cross my arms. "Is anyone in the house?"

"No, not even Mokuba." He got his handgun ready. I rolled my eyes as I followed him. He looks at me. "Stay here. Lock yourself in."

"That's great, if anything, I'll be the one to get killed by saving your ass again." I push him out and locked the door. I heard a noise behind me. I turn around to see a person. "SETO!" I opened the door and hit myself against Seto's chest. "What!"

I turn my head to see no one. "I saw someone there next to your desk."

Mokuba walks upstairs. "What's wrong? I heard a scream."

"I-I saw someone next to your desk. I am not lying, Seto." I hug him from the fear that came over me. "I did it saw him."

Mokuba looks inside. "There's no one."

"I'm calling the cops," Seto says as he takes out his phone. I let go after he said that. I looked up to him. "Sorry." I headed downstairs went to the living room to see the same man.

He walks up to me. "You think you can escape me." He was using some weird disguise for his voice. It wasn't his real voice.

"Who are you?"

"This won't fall apart. You must pay along with the Kaiba's family." He throws a smoke bomb and escapes. A gun was heard that made me go on my side while coughing. "Seto.." I try to get away. I heard another gunshot.

Seto went up to me and grabs me. Seto started to shoot in the living room. We headed outside when behind us the doors blow up causing all of us to fall to the ground. Seto's gun was far from me. I got up with a ringing in my ears. Mokuba was knocked out. Seto was just opening up his eyes. I walked towards the gun and picked it up. I turn to Seto and walked towards to help him.

"Mokuba." Seto went towards his brother and picks him up. I turn to see the house burning. "A new house, it seems they knew about the house layout for a long while." I looked at Seto that was walking away. I followed too. Once out the gate. I turn around to see the house. "Seto, he talked to me before he throws the gas."

"What did he say?"

"This is will never fall apart. I will pay along with Kaiba's family." I turn to him. "What does that mean?"

"He doesn't want us to know who he is."

"Seto, we need a list of enemies. We can't go on like this, look at Mokuba. He has gotten hurt." I took a seat as I lay back, "my back hurts now, don't worry, I'll be fine." A little while, the police came with the ambulance. They took Mokuba. I describe the man that I saw to the police then went to Seto. "You want me to come with you?"

"Get in." He walks around and we both got in.


	13. Getting There

In the hospital, Mokuba has a concussion, he was resting on the bed while we waited for him to wake up, "Seto, I'm sorry that this happened."

"This isn't your fault. It was his fault." He says.

I cross my arms. "I wonder who is behind this. It has to be someone that you and I know because they are using my brother against you. Seto, you have to send Mokuba away, don't yell at me for this, but it's for his own protection. He has gotten hurt today, you don't know how much longer until this goes on."

He crosses his arms, "sending my brother away from here is a risking move, Serenity."

"I know, Seto. You set up a place for him to be with a responsible person that will take care of him while we resolve everything over here." He looks down. I grab his hand just a little. "Look, the person that is after you won't know anything that we are planning. I know you care about Mokuba deeply. I do too. If you think my idea is bad, think of another plan that will do good for him. One thing for sure we need to act fast before more people gets hurt."

"I'll think about it." He removes his hand. I fold my hands. Mokuba wakes up before sundown.

…

Seto refuses to leave the hospital. "Okay, Seto. I'll call a cab. Don't worry about me. Stay safe. I'll be back in the morning." I walked away. I called a cab from the phone here.

…

I went back to my old box house. It was still in good condition. I slept through the night. The following morning, I went back to the hospital. Mokuba was eating. Seto wasn't here. "Hello."

"Good morning, Serenity."

I took a seat that was next to his bed on the other side, "how are you feeling?"

"Better and you?"

"I'm just fine. I'll stay by your side today until Seto comes. What do you want to do? You want to go outside to get some fresh air?"

"Yeah, I want that. I will go home tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll go ask for a wheelchair." I got up as I headed out to find a nurse. Once as I found one, they help me.

…

We were outside looking at the sky. "Let's play I, spy."

"That old game? I haven't played that game in a long while."

We were here all morning just playing some random games. I took him to see the flowers and made him feel comfortable. Soon, we headed up. We took the elevator when Seto shows up in front of us when the door opens up.

"Big brother..."

"Serenity you had the nerve to take my brother out the room without my approval?"

I push Mokuba and walked past Seto. "Don't worry, Mokuba." Seto grabs onto my arm. "Seto..." Before he says anything else. "Mokuba is recovering, don't you agree. You don't want him to be upset, it will make him worse. So, please allow me to take him back then we will have a decent talk." I force his grip to loosen up and push it back. I walked away with a smile since Mokuba was looking. "Don't worry, Mokuba. Seto is just worried."

…

I close the door of Mokuba's room. "What is your problem, you can't go off like that in front of your brother. You have..."

"I don't need you to tell me what to say in front of my brother."

He pissed me off as I point at him and whisper. "You are the most stubborn person that I have ever met. I wish you were more kind towards me." I walked away when he grabs my wrist and pulls me close to him.

"Look, I need you more than anything right now. Last night, I have possible names that might help this case. Noah notepad didn't help much."

"Really?"

"After we leave here."

"No, we aren't leaving Mokuba here alone. The person can come, we were lucky that the person didn't come here last night and did harm to anyone."

"I have security in place. Look behind you." I turn around to see two men with black suits that walked in front of Mokuba's room and stand there.

I looked at Seto and poke his chest as I tell him, "you better have a plan to get him out of here safe and sound. Don't have any records where he is staying in your company. Do you understand me." He smacks my hand away and went to Mokuba's room.

…

We left the hospital. We were in his limo. He gave me a clipboard of one name. "The camera that you've gotten has been destroyed. Most of my items have been stolen in my house."

I looked at the paper, "who is Mary?" I looked at him.

"She was the maid that Noah fired three days before you have gotten the job. She would break a lot of plates and broke Noah's favorite cup."

"I see. Let's go to her house then."

…

We were in front of her house and I took the clipboard, "I'm coming with you," we got out as we walked to her front door. Mary already opened the door without us knocking. "What are you doing here?" She has very short hair, she is very old, unlike Miss. Love. She has blue eyes.

"We need to talk, Mary," I said.

"Who are you?"

"I am helping with the case of Noah and the others. We fear you might be next. Shall we take a seat and talk?"

"I'm next?" She says scared.

"Most likely." Seto stares at me. "Can we take a seat and talk."

"Um. Sure. Come in." We went inside. We took a seat on the couch. She does too in front of us. "I'm Serenity Wheeler, nice to meet you."

"I heard about you. You are the woman that Seto was with when the elevator dropped in the hotel."

"Yes, that is correct. It was the same day, that they found Noah's body. We had nowhere else to meet up to show him some footage that I found. Well, I want to know from your own experiences in Mr. Kaiba's house because you have worked there over eight years." I cross my legs and look at the clipboard.

"Yes, that is correct. What you want to know?"

"All, we want to know. What you heard, what have you seen that is out of place, like people behavior or a person that has been walking around the house. You know strange things. Also, the other maids you work for?"

"Well, I know a lot more than Miss. Love. I would see Bell and Noah making out, sometimes."

I almost threw up in my mouth. "Any else?"

"Well, Noah would act strangely before he fired me. He would go to his room and talk to a person named… I can't remember her name. Well, Miss. Love would always bring in wires and projectors. I don't know what she would do to them, but I never acted like I saw her with them. I wanted to tell the police, but I knew better because I will get put in jail. Oh, yeah, before I left. I notice Noah with a medicine bottle and he would bring a girl with him during our lunch break. They would go up to his room. I don't know her name. He would bring her almost every day. You should check out his phone, it holds some clues."

I looked at Seto that looks angry about this. I looked at Mary, "Mary, have you notice any strange behavior on Linda or Bell?"

"Bell was a sweet girl, always help me out. Linda on the other hand, always causing me trouble. I wouldn't be surprised if she and Miss. Love killed Noah with the pills."

"You have to remember the woman's name that was with Noah," I said.

"No, I don't," she says.

"Anything else, Mrs. Fire?" Seto says.

"Yes, be careful. Also, don't allow that woman get you. I always had an evil feeling about her."

I looked at Seto. "Seto, who is your secretary name?"

"Why you ask?"

"Just say her name," I demanded.

"Cherry Time."

"Time. Yes, that's the name. Time. I don't know about Cherry being her first name. Time is with blonde hair and always like red lipstick."

Seto stands up and walks away. I stand up and bow. "Thank you, for your time. We should get going." I walked away catch up to Seto.

He gets in and I get in, "to my office, now." Seto says as he calls someone on the phone. "Cherry, we have to talk."

I grab his phone and hang up on the lady. "Don't call her!"

"Why not!" He yelled.

"If she knows you will have to talk to her about Noah, she will run away! Don't you see this is a very sensitive situation, you have to be more careful about what to say." I gave his phone back.

He grabs it when the phone rings as he picks up. "Yes, I would like a word with you. We will talk in the office."

I could hear her saying, "oh, this is so sudden, Mister. Kaiba. Okay, I'll be waiting for you." Seto hangs up.

I sigh, "who would have thought, that Timeless pit and that Bell had a thing for Noah." I looked out the window.

"He never told me he had a relationship with her." He crosses his arms.

I looked at him. "That remains me, you have a girlfriend? If you do, I'm sorry." I put the clipboard over my head like a fool.

"No, I don't." He says. I looked at him with a blank face.

"I see why, Mister. Stubborn." I look outside once more to see the houses and people walking by.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

I smile, 'I think I just hit your weak spot." I turn to him and poke his cheek. I laugh to myself as I looked outside.

"Don't you ever touch me. Do I make myself clear." He says. I just keep on smiling.


	14. Another One

We went to his office. Miss. Timeless pit was being sexy on his desk. "Yuck, get off his desk," I said.

"What is she doing here?" She gets up and fixes her dress.

I cross my arms. "Give it up, Cherry. You were with Noah all this time." I close the doors and lay on it so she won't get out. "You aren't going nowhere. We want you to tell everything."

Seto went up to her. "Tell me, what you had with Noah?"

"Who..."

"Cell phone of Noah. Don't lie, we have read what you were sending to Noah. Tell us everything you were talking about too." I cross my arms. I just remember what Mary said about the cell phone.

"Damn you." She crosses her arms. "Well, I had been seeing Noah for months before his death, nothing more."

I hit the door with my fist, making Seto look at me. "What else, woman! We need all the information!"

"I..."

"Tell us, before more gets killed. Two is already dead. Your information helps to catch the murderer of Noah too."

"Noah was murder?" She was struck by the news. "So, they lied on how he died?" She walks back to the desk and lays back just a little. "I didn't take any part of his death. I-I was just his lover, nothing more. He would get pills, but I didn't know anything about it." I bet she was still lying.

"Tell me, what type of behavior you have seen throughout the house when you would visit Noah?" I asked.

Her eyes tear up. "Nothing, I didn't notice nothing out of the normal."

I backed away from the door. "Do Seto a favor. Don't tell anyone about Noah's death. It's still under investigation."

"I'll keep quiet." She walks past us.

I notice a smirk on her face walking away, "She wanted."

"What?" Seto says.

"She just smirked. She wanted him dead, no matter what." I looked at Seto. "She was the one that hacked the system. Who else can do such thing when you are away, Seto."

He walked past me. I grab his hand and stop him. "Give her a day off right now then so, you have all the time to search through her computer."

He lets go of my hand and walks away to talk to her. I walked up to Seto. "Yes, sir. Thank you." She grabs her things and left in a hurry. Seto was about to sit when I grab his hand again. "Not now," I looked out the hallway to see her take the elevator.

…

Seto found something interesting. "So, is she fired yet?" I asked.

"Yes, she is. She was holding personal information away from me." He prints them out and keeps on printing out more documents. "What in the world?" He clicks and clicks on. "A hard drive?" He looks under the desk and keeps on clicking. "Look at this, Serenity."

I went next to him and saw pictures of her and Noah. "What is going on? They look drunk."

"She forgot about it," Seto says.

"Wait, look at the picture behind that one." It was a party, Cherry, and Tea. Tea had the black shadow behind her.

"Tea!"

"Who?" Seto asked.

"My friend. She is next." Seto looks at it. "We need to get to her right now. Come on, time is wasting." He clicks off and grabs everything put in his office. Seto places it in a locked safe. He taps my shoulder as he walked past me, "let's go."

We headed outside when I saw Cherry drive by as I followed her car with my eyes. A car impacts hers. "Seto, Cherry got hit!" I looked inside of the limo.

I was about to go to help her when Seto pulls me back and looks at me. "Stay here." He runs to the car to help.

"It was for her not for Tea," something shiny catches my left eye. I looked up to see a sniper. He gets up and left. I pointed up. "Someone was up in the roof. A sniper!" I looked at the driver. "Call 911!"

…

Cherry died in impacted. I reported the sniper. "You saw a sniper?" The tall policeman says.

"Yes, you have to believe me. Why would I give fault stories for you guys? I really did see one."

"Okay, we believe you. We have to go through the evidence." The police as he walks away. I went up to Seto. "A sniper?"

"Yeah. I have seen it, Seto. Something shiny hit my eye when I saw the man with the gun. I didn't make it up. I know I saw him or her."

"Anyway, your friend is next, let pay her a visit." We hop into his limo as he drives away from the car collision.

I lay back and close my eyes. "Days of killing, how can this person even sleep at night," Seto says nothing.

…

We were in front of Tea's house. "I'll go alone. If I don't return in a few minutes or longer, look for me." I got out and went to her door. Of course, I found the key under the rock. I went in. "Tea!" Tea runs downstairs and hugs me.

"Ah, so good to see you again." She pulls away. "So, you are going to tell me why you returned?"

"Well, your friend, died today. You know, Cherry Time."

"What!" She says. "No, that's..."

"I saw it right in front of my eyes. A person hit her car and my friend helped her out. He or no one could have saved her."

Tea took a seat on the sofa. "Just go! I need time alone."

"Tea..."

"Just go! I don't want you here!" She grabs a bottle as she throws it nearly at my head. It hits the wall.

"Okay, just calm down." I opened the door when she broke down. I stood there looking at her. "Tea, you know I am here for you." I walked up to her. She throws her keys as I catch it.

"Fine, but just to let you know. I'll be back because you are my friend!" My tears run down my cheek since it hurts me. I drop the keys and close the door behind me. I walked away from the house and got in the limo. I wipe away my tears.

"What happened?" Seto says surprise.

"She didn't want me. I told her about her friend. Let go, I don't think nothing will happen to her." I looked out the window.

"Fine, take us back to the company."

…

Once more at the company, we were in his office. "Seto." He keeps on typing. "What?"

I felt really bad as my eyes started to water up, "I won't quit, no matter how bad it gets." I started to cry. He stops to look at me. I fell on my knee as I cover my face. I couldn't hold it.

"Stop crying that an order."

I shook my head all I left was him grabbing my arm as he picks me up with force. I realize I haven't eaten today. I hug him. "What.."

"Shut it. I'm tired of you. I'm tired of everything around me too. I'm sick myself! Two years ago, I wanted to kill myself because I lost everything and everyone. I was broken and alone. I had friends, but they didn't help get over the fear of cars and people. You were the only one that showed me how to get over my fear." I just cried. "Now, I feel so scared for you and your brother more than my own life." The strangest thing that came over me was him hugging me a little tight. I close my eyes and enjoy the hug.

Someone knocks on the door. Seto and I let go. I blush a little as I opened the door and it was the police. "Seto Kaiba, we would like a word with you."

"Excuse me." I walked away. I went downstairs to the lobby going outside. Yugi called out to me, without me noticing. "Serenity?"

I turn to my left, "Yugi?" I went to hug him. "Yugi." I let go.

"What happened to you? Why are you crying?"

"I have just witnessed a person died today. It was one of Tea's friend."

"Oh, god. Are you hurt?"

"No, I am not. What happened to you? You went to college yet?" I change the subject.

"Yeah, I'm still going to college. What about you?"

"You know me, still living in the box house."

"Oh, Tea hasn't gotten the help you need?" He asked.

"No, she wanted more rent. You know, I don't work. I found a job now, it's a maid. It's better than nothing." I cross my arms.

"That's good to hear, you got a job. You work for Seto?" He turns to see the building.

"Ah, yes and no."

He looks at me. "I am just happy to see you again. I'll pay Tea a visit tomorrow or so."

I smile, "Yugi, you haven't changed at all only you got taller."

He smiles. "I know you wanted to change the subject. I hope I made you feel better." Someone stands next to me. "Oh, it's famous Seto."

I didn't even bother to look at him. "Serenity, we have to go."

"Nice to meet you, Seto. Bye, Serenity." Yugi walks past us.

"Bye, Yugi. Let's go, Seto."


	15. In Jail

We went to the police station. I sat in the waiting room. I wonder how is Mokuba. After a long while, Seto and I went back to the car. "Seto lets visit Mokuba." I yawn a little.

"Tired?"

"Too much driving around." I close my eyes, but couldn't fall asleep.

…

At the hospital, my vision was getting blurry. "I'll head up there in a few. I am going to buy some coffee." I headed downstairs to the cafeteria. I bought some lunch, even if it was around 3 o'clock. It wasn't much, but it will do. I eat alone and it was good. Soon, I was finished. I headed upstairs. I heard someone asking for Mokuba. I went up to that person.

…

(Seto)

Serenity was taking a long awful time. "I'll be back." I headed downstairs and looked everywhere for her. She was nowhere in sight. I checked in the front desk. "Have you seen a woman with brown hair?"

"There's a lot of them."

"A woman in shorts and a blue shirt. Brown hair with brown eyes." I said to the old woman.

"Oh, yeah. I have seen her. I saw her walking out with a young handsome man. He said he has forgotten his car keys.

"What? Which way, did they go?"

She points behind me. "Good luck, finding them." I run out the hospital and looked each corner. "Where is she." I took out my phone and notice I can't even call her. "Damn it!" I only fear the worst for her. "If she doesn't call me or show us in the next five hours, I'm calling the police."

…

I end up calling the police. They couldn't do anything until twenty-four hours.

…

She is missing for two days. I looked for her in Mill street. I found nothing. I went back to the hotel and turn on the new, they show her and some random guy getting out the hospital, "She knew him? She wouldn't go with anyone she didn't know." Mokuba comes into the living room. "Mokuba, you are leaving tomorrow."

"What? I have school tomorrow."

…

I send off my brother where he is much better off. Meanwhile, I look for Serenity. "Where the hell are you?" I went to my office when I looked up information about the man. The police called me. "We have found Serenity."

…

I went straight to the police station. She was seated in the waiting room. She looks at me and smiles. Something was off about her. She stands up and runs to hug me.

"We should hurry, Seto. Come with me." Serenity grabs my hand and we went out the doors.

I stop her, "where the hell you were?"

"Hiding. Come, I know who killed everyone."

"What? Did you tell the police?"

She shook her head. "No, I didn't." Someone place his hand on her shoulder. "Hello, I am Tristan. I was the one that hid Serenity for a couple of days."

"You..."

"It's fine, Seto. Well, he is my good friend that helps me."

"I got everything to get catch the criminal. Shall we go?"

Serenity went up to me, "please, Seto. Time is ticking." She grabs my hand as we followed the man.

"How are we going to catch the person?" I asked.

"Don't worry, I'll hand myself over to the police when I am done with them." He gets into his car.

Serenity looks at me. "Trust us," she opens the door. "Get in." I got in and so does she.

"Who killed my brother," I asked as I cross my arms.

"You'll see." After a long drive, we were in front of Tea's house. Tristan grabs a gun and gives a recorder to Serenity. "Let's go." We got out. Tristan puts the gun behind his pants under his black jacket. Serenity puts the recording in her shirt pocket and an earpiece in her ear. "Can you hear me? Good."

"Why haven't you..." I couldn't finish.

"We don't have any proof," Serenity says as she opens the door. We went in to see Yugi and Tea seated on the sofa. Tristan crosses his arms as Serenity closes the door. "Serenity, what is the meaning of this?" Tea says.

"You and Yugi were behind the attacks just because you couldn't land a job at the Seto's company," Tristan says.

"What are you talking about," Yugi says.

Serenity crosses her arm. "We overheard you. You were planning on killing Mokuba the day of my disappearing. You and Yugi had plans on kidnapping me too," their faces drop on what Serenity was saying. Yugi pulls out his gun. "I'm not done, Yugi. You were the one that paid off Miss. Love to install the wires and projectors in Seto's house. You used it against Noah since he didn't hire you, isn't that true."

"Yeah, it's all true." Tea says as she stands up.

"My old ex-friend. You took a part of the killing of Miss. Love, Linda, and Cherry. You couldn't trust them so you killed them. Plus, you and Cherry were supplying Noah with drugs in a form of medicine, isn't that right, Tea."

Tea was very pissed off and laughs. "I should have killed you."

"You need Yugi to finish off a random person's life to kill your friend, Cherry."

"Shut up! You don't know me! You were a waste of breath, Serenity! I should have killed you a long time ago!"

"Tea, Yugi. You both are going to be in jail for a very long time." Tristan says.

I cross my arms. 'They knew everything. I wonder how.' I thought to myself.

"Just like you confess to me when you both killed Gozaburo Kaiba by pushing his car off the cliff because he was onto your plans," I looked at Tristan.

"I shouldn't have told you anything! You should have kept quiet. I should have sent Yugi to kill you!"

"One thing for sure, I am the killer of Seto and Mokuba's parents. Gozaburo Kaiba paid me off." Tristan says as he looks at me.

I snap was about to grab him when Serenity steps in my way. "Move out of my way!" I yelled.

"Kill them all, Yugi. I doubt they even called the police." Serenity smirk evilly as she looks at them, "yeah, Yugi. Add more to your crimes. On top of that, you were the only one that used my brother against Seto."

"You stupid little..." Yugi was about to shoot at Serenity when Tristan grabs a hold of him and shoots the ceiling.

Serenity act quickly grabs onto Tea. "Let go!" Serenity basically held her down. "Ah!"

"Don't worry about the police. They heard everything they wanted to hear, Yugi, Tea." Tristan says.

The cops were heard. "Seto, help!" I help Serenity. I hold her down too. The cops came in to point the gun at us.

…

We were back at the police station. They were locked up along with Tristan. Serenity and I left the police station after everything was done. "That's it?" I said.

"Yeah, when I met up with Tristan, we saw them. Tristan hide me while hearing their conversation. So, for those days, we put a case together, which we called the police to help. That's why I had to record everything. They wanted to arrest Tristan, but I stop it for us to get more information on your case." She stops. "I'm sorry. This is it for us." She kisses my cheek making me blush a little as I looked away.

Serenity giggle. "I will miss you. Let's depart way now." She walks away as I allowed her. I just watched her walk away.

…

We haven't seen each other for two months, everything returned back to normal for me without her. Mokuba was with me as we went to do some shopping at a mall. I looked straight ahead to see Serenity. "Serenity." I walked away from my brother for a moment to catch up to Serenity. I grab her wrist.

She looks at me, "Seto."

I pulled her into a hug. I didn't realize how much I miss her. She gave me a hug.

"Serenity!" We both look at a woman that was wearing the same uniform as Serenity. She has a yellow shirt with blue hands with an ice cream hat. "No hugging the clients."

I smirk, "she quits."

"Wh... Wh.." I drag her away from the ice cream shop. "Hey, Seto! Seto!"

I stop and turn to her. "I'll make you, my wife."

She pouts, "fine, then I'll call you, Moonlight Heart from now on." I took a minute to realize I was very confused.

(The End)

* * *

I hope you enjoy this, I did the best I could. :)


End file.
